I still hear your voice
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte rund um Murtagh und einer Liebe. Achtung Spoiler! Geschichte beginnt nach dem Ende von Band 2! Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Paolini


I still hear your voice

I still hear your voice

„Murtagh!" rief Galbatorix freudig aus und begrüßte seinen neuen Drachenreiter, seinen Diener. Murtagh senkte den Blick.

Aus seinen Augen sprach nichts als Verachtung und Hass gegen seinen Herrn. Er hatte ihn in der alten Sprache der Elfen gezwungen ihm ewige Treue zu schwören und egal wie zuwider ihm das war, wie sehr ihn das Entsetzte, er konnte sich diesem Schwur nicht entziehen, aber er konnte ihn auf seine Weise umgehen.

Hämisch grinste er in sich hinein. Er hatte Eragon geschont. Dieses Mal und wenn dieser klug war, verstand er die Warnung die er ihm so hatte zukommen lassen. Mehr konnte er nicht für ihn tun, ohne die Folgen seines Schwures zu spüren. Schmerzen von dessen Existenz er bisher keine Ahnung hatte.

Bitter schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, zu groß war die Versuchung in Wahnsinn zu versinken. Er stand dicht vor einem Abgrund, dass fühlte er und nur sein eiserner Wille hielt ihn noch zurück und sein Bruder. Galbatorix der von dem Konflikt der in Murtagh tobte nichts ahnte, legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich! Daran wirst du sicher Freude haben, mein junger Drachenreiter!" Galbatorix brachte ihn in die Nähe eines Vorhanges.

Sein Thronsaal war umgeben davon und Murtagh fragte sich nicht das erste Mal was für Schrecken der König dahinter verbarg. Der ganze Thronsaal war mehr als ungewöhnlich. In der Mitte stand ein schwarzer Felsen und auf diesem übte Galbatorix seine grausame Macht aus.

Wenige Fackeln brannten in den Halterungen und Murtagh hegte so den Verdacht, dass der König zu viel Licht nicht ertragen konnte. Seine Seele war so schwarz, dass helles Licht ihm ein Greul sein musste. Übermütig wie ein verwöhnter Junge zog er den Vorhang zurück und dahinter stand ein junges Mädchen.

Furchtsam senkte sie ihre Augen als sie den König so plötzlich vor sich sah, doch Murtagh konnte einen kurzen Blick in ihre braunen Tiefen werfen. Sie hatte blassblonde lange glatte Haare und war von sehr zarter Statur, scheinbar bekam sie nicht genug zu essen.

Ihr dünnes Hemd enthüllte mehr als das es verbarg und so entging ihm nicht, war sie obwohl sie noch recht jung schien, schon zur Frau erblüht und besaß an den richtigen Stellen weibliche Rundungen und gegen seinen Willen fühlte er sich auf unerklärlicher Weise zu ihr hingezogen.

„Hier, sie ist für dich! Sie wird dir dienen und jeden Wunsch erfüllen." Galbatorix war nicht dumm, oh nein. Er wusste um das heiße Blut das in Murtaghs Adern floss und hoffte es mit Hilfe dieses Mädchen etwas abzukühlen und auch ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Ihn so gefügiger für seine Pläne zu machen.

Auch wenn er ihm aufrichtig erklärt hatte Eragon sei ihm entkommen, so ganz glauben wollte er diese Geschichte nicht. Ein weiteres Versagen würde er, konnte er nicht dulden.

„Hast du wie ich es befohlen habe ein Bad gerichtet?" herrschte er grob das Mädchen an.

Ängstlich zuckte sie zusammen und schaffte es gerade noch ein Nicken zustande zu bringen, ehe die Furcht ihren Körper endgültig lähmte. Murtagh empfand so etwas wie Mitleid für sie und hätte sich gerne beschützend vor sie gestellt, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück.

Jede Schwäche die er zeigte würde der König gnadenlos gegen ihn verwenden. Es war ein ewiges Katz und Mausspiel zwischen ihnen. Galbatorix war ein schlauer Fuchs und unberechenbar in seinen Taten, was ihn häufig zum Verlierer machte.

„Ich brauche keine Dienerin, mein König!" lehnte er schroff die Gabe von Galbatorix ab.

Immer noch hielt er den Blick vor Galbtorix gesenkt. Er wollte so verhindern, dass dieser in seine Gedanken eindrang. Aufmunternd schlug dieser ihm kräftig auf den Rücken ein.

„Aber, aber mein junger Krieger sehnst du dich nicht nach ein bisschen Wärme in deinem Bett? Nach einer zarten Hand die deine Rücken schrubbt?"

Ohne es zu wollen zauberte Galbatorix mit seinen Worten erotische Bilder in Murtaghs Geist und dafür hasste er ihn umso mehr. Er wollte nichts begehren was von diesem kam. Nichts! Galbatorix spürte den Widerstand der ihm Murtagh leistete und das entfachte seinen Zorn.

„Entweder du nimmst sie, oder ich töte sie! Es liegt allein an dir!" Entschlossen zückte er sein Schwert, er brauchte nur noch zuzustoßen.

Gäla schloss ihre Augen. Nun war es soweit, sie würde sterben und wäre endlich wieder frei. Sie hasste jede Stunde, jede Sekunde in dieser verfluchten Festung. Galbatorix hatte sie ihren Eltern kaum das sie laufen konnte fortgenommen und sie als Dienerin versklavt. Der Tod war ihr mehr als willkommen.

„Nein!" rief Murtagh gegen seinen Willen aus und war selbst über seine Heftigkeit überrascht.

Galbatorix ließ sein Schwert sinken und betrachtete ihn mit einem freudigen Aufleuchten in seinen dunklen bösen Augen. Schnell erkannte Murtagh seinen Fehler.

„Kann es sein, dass ich endlich etwas gefunden habe was dein Blut in Wallung bringt? Etwas das du begehrst und ich besitze?" spöttisch lächelnd umschlich er den jungen Krieger.

„Du besitzt nichts was ich haben will, aber wäre es nicht schade um eine junge willige Dienerin? Noch dazu wo du selbst ihre Fähigkeiten mir gegenüber so gepriesen hast?" versuchte er sich aus dieser Falle die sich unermüdlich um ihn schloss zu winden.

Seine Atmung ging heftig und nur mühsam beherrschte er seinen Zorn. Hass hatte ihn hier noch nie weitergebracht. Um zu überleben musste er ruhig bleiben. Musste er lernen Galbatorix zu verstehen. Dieser war mächtig und wurde immer stärker.

Galbatorix rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände, mochte es Murtagh noch so abstreiten, aber er konnte es in seinen Gedanken sehen, dass ihn das Mädchen nicht kalt ließ. Zur rechten Zeit würde er dieses Wissen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen wissen, doch vorerst würde er ihn in dem Glauben lassen, dass er ihm seine kläglichen Versuche ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, abnahm.

„Nun gut, dann nimm dein Geschenk und lass uns nie mehr darüber sprechen!" verlangte Galbatorix mit kalter Stimme.

Murtagh spürte seine Entscheidung war endgültig und er erlaubte es nicht mehr das man ihm weiter widersprach. Leicht verbeugend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und deutete dem Mädchen an voraus zu gehen.

Nervös trippelte sie in kleinen Schritten vor ihm her. Sie hatte noch nie einem Mann so zu Diensten sein müssen und empfand große Angst. Was wenn dieser grob über sie herfiel? Niemand würde ihr helfen. Niemand würde es wagen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert.

Mürrisch schlurfte er hinter ihr her und schwor sich sie nie anzufassen. Sie zu ignorieren. Er wollte nichts von Galbatorix haben. In der Badekammer angekommen wandte sie sich ihm unsicher zu, nicht wissend was er von ihr erwartete, was er von ihr verlangen würde.

Murtagh hob seinen Kopf und sah sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. Im Thronsaal hatte er nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie geworfen und sich dann schnell abgewandt, doch ihr Liebreiz blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Zuviel Interesse an ihr hätte nur das Interesse vom König auf ihn und sie gezogen.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte er plötzlich.

Gäla sah ihn immer noch ängstlich an. Er war schön. Außergewöhnlich schön. Seine Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht und fielen ihm tief in die Stirn, doch vermochten sie nicht die ungewöhnlich saphirblauen Augen verbergen. Augen die ihr auf die Seele blicken konnten.

Er war groß gewachsen und besaß die muskulöse, schlanke Statur eines Kriegers, was der grausame Zug um seinen Mund noch unterstrich. Er war wie immer in schwarz gekleidet, nie trug er eine andere Farbe und nie schien sie ihm passender als hier in Galbatorix Festung.

Gäla brachte kein Wort heraus. Seit sie hier lebte hatte sie kaum gesprochen und heute würde sie es auch nicht tun. Murtagh betrachtete sie genau. Nichts entging ihm.

Er sah ihre großen ängstlich blickenden braunen Augen, ihren sanft geschwungenen Mund. Nahm ihre Brüste war die sich so eindeutig unter dem dünnen Hemd abzeichneten. Galbatorix hatte Recht, er begehrte sie. Von sich selbst angewidert wandte er sich ab.

„Geh! Ich kann alleine baden! Warte in meiner Kammer auf mich!" fuhr er sie barsch an und wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh lief sie davon.

Murtagh ballte seine Fäuste. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen, bis er sie knirschen hörte.

_Verdammt seiest du, Galbatorix, du und deine boshaften Spiele!_

Von Selbsthass erfüllt riss er sich die Kleider vom Leib und ließ sich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich träge vom angenehm warmen Wasser umspülen. Er ließ zu, dass für einen Augenblick all seine Sorgen, all seine Befürchtungen von ihm abfielen.

Er focht seinen schwersten Kampf aus, seine größte Schlacht und die fand nicht draußen auf dem Feld, sondern hier drinnen in dieser Festung statt. Müde legte er eine Hand über seine Augen und sank noch tiefer in das Wasser. Unwillkürlich tauchte vor seinen Augen das Bild des Mädchens auf.

Wer war sie? Warum sprach sie nicht? Seine Gedanken kreisten um sie. Sie hatte seine Neugierde geweckt und tief in seinem Inneren ahnte er, dass sie so wie er nicht freiwillig hier war.

Erst als das Wasser kalt wurde entstieg er diesem und trocknete sich rasch ab. Fluchend stellte er fest, dass keine saubere Kleidung für ihn bereitlag. Zornig schlang er das Handtuch um seine schlanken Hüften und stapfte so in seine Kammer.

Dort stand nahe bei der Tür. Gäla und wartete auf den Krieger. Als er so plötzlich die Tür aufriss erschrak sie heftig und wich bis zum Ende des Raumes zurück. Mit dem Fenster im Rücken stand sie da und starrte ihn an. Eine kalte Furcht ergriff Gälas Herz als sie ihn mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet sah.

Sie versuchte den Blick von seiner muskulösen Brust zu nehmen. Noch nie sah sie einen unbekleideten Mann. Die alte Angst von den Gerüchten der anderen Mägde nahm Besitz von ihr. Sie konnte sie in der Nacht tuscheln hören, wenn sie von den Dingen die andere Krieger mit ihnen getan hatte sprachen.

Es waren Dinge zwischen Mann und Frau die ihr eine Heidenangst einjagten, noch dazu wo sie manch Dienstmagd wund, blutend und blau geschlagen gesehen hatte, nach so einer Begegnung.

„Bitte nicht!" wisperte sie beinahe lautlos und Murtagh hätte es fast nicht gehört, aber da seine Sinne auf sie gerichtet waren entging ihm nicht der leiseste Laut der von ihr kam.

„Du kannst also doch sprechen." Stellte er trocken fest, ehe er sich abwandte und nach frischer Kleidung griff. Er ahnte von ihren Ängsten und wusste dass sie sie zu Recht empfand.

Sprachlos sah im Gäla zu wie er sich anzog und dabei die letzte Hülle fallen ließ. Sie sah die große gezackte Narbe die seinen Rücken zeichnete. Wobei er sich die wohl zugezogen hat? Ob sie von einer Schlacht stammte? Murtagh spürte ihren Blick.

„Die stammt von meinem Vater! Das einzige was er mir jemals geschenkt hatte!" Sie konnte den Schmerz hinter seinem ironischen Tonfall spüren.

Seine Kindheit war grausam gewesen, wie ihr Leben hier auf der Festung. Murtagh wandte sich ihr zu und sah ihre Gedanken die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten.

„Nein! Mach nicht den Fehler und empfinde Mitleid mit mir! Ich…..das habe ich nicht verdient!"

Gäla beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er war überzeugt davon was er sagte und umso mehr bestärkten seine Worte ihren Glauben, dass er kein schlechter Mensch sein konnte. Um Murtaghs harten Mund spielte ein falsches Lächeln das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Wann hatte er zum letzen Mal aufrichtig gelacht? Warum wollte sie das wissen?

„Merke dir ich bin kein guter Mensch! Ich habe viele böse Taten begangen und eines Tages werde ich dafür bezahlen. Ich hoffe, für dich, du bist dann nicht mehr hier!"

Warum erzählte er ihr das alles? Warum lieferte er sich ihr so aus? Ein Wort von dem was er gesagt hatte an Galbatorix Ohr und er würde auf ewig in der Verdammnis schmoren. Wieder wandte er sich ab von ihr, wollte sie nicht mehr länger sehen.

Sie die mit ihren großen braunen Augen ihm alle Geheimnisse, um die sich Galbatroix mit den stärksten Zaubersprüchen bemühte um sie ihm zu entlocken, so mühelos entriss. Ja er gab sie ihr freiwillig.

„Gäla!" hörte er sie sagen.

„Was?" fragend fuhr er wieder zu ihr rum. Unbemerkt von ihm war sie einen Schritt näher gekommen.

„Mein Name! Ich heiße Gäla!" freundlich sah sie ihn an. Alle Furcht war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Sie fürchtete ihn nicht mehr.

„Nun Gäla wie es scheint sind wir aneinander gebunden. Am Besten suchst du dir hier einen Platz für die Nacht und…"

Gäla hatte sich schon abgewandt und wollte die Kammer verlasen um ihre kärglichen Sachen zu holen als seine Worte sie innehalten ließen. Murtagh war dicht an sie herangetreten.

„Vergiss nie was ich bin!" flüsterte er ihr drohend ins Ohr.

Sie sollte ihn weiter fürchten, dass wäre besser für ihre Gesundheit. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, sie verstand die Drohung die aus seinen Worten sprach. Er warnte sie sich nicht zu sicher in seiner Gegenwart zu fühlen. Sofort meldeten sich in ihr die alten Ängste wieder.

Was wenn er sie zu Recht warnte? Was wusste sie schon von ihm? Nur das was die anderen Mägde tuschelten und das war nicht viel. Murtagh galt als verschlossener Krieger. Er interessierte sich nur für den Kampf und die Magie. Er hatte sich bisher mit keiner der Mägde eingelassen und das obwohl ihm einige eindeutige Angebote gemacht hatten.

Sie alle holten sich eine spöttische Abfuhr. Er war in der Wahl seiner Worte, wie sie von den anderen erfahren hatten, nicht zimperlich. All das fiel ihr auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schlafstätte ein. Sie schnappte sich ihre Decke vom Boden, mehr besaß sie nicht und kehrte in die Kammer des Kriegers zurück.

Murtagh hatte sich, nach dem er alle Kerzen gelöscht hatte, auf sein Bett geworfen und starrte in der Dunkelheit an die Decke, dabei verbat er sich jeden Gedanken an das Mädchen. Gäla. Ein schöner Name, wie er widerwillig feststellte.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf sein Kissen ein. Nein! Er begehrte sie nicht. Sie war nicht schön. Nichts an ihr war schön. Er zwang sich die Augen zu schließen und an etwas anderes zu denken.

Eragon!

Er hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen als er sah was aus ihm geworden war. In seinem geschwächten Zustand hatte er ihm Zar´roc entrissen. Nicht um es wie er ihm weismachen wollte an sich zu bringen, sondern um seinen Bruder zu warnen. Er hatte auch wenn er es nicht wollte einen neuen Feind und er wollte ihn auch so dazu bringen noch mehr zu üben, noch stärker zu werden, denn sonst hatte er gegen Galbatorix keine Chance und dann wären sie alle verloren.

Das leise öffnen und schließen seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Gäla war zurück. So leise es ging schlug sie ihr Lager nahe beim Fenster auf und begab sich zur Ruhe. Der Mond tauchte die Kammer in schattenhaftes Licht und ließ die Konturen der einzelnen Möbel bizarr erscheinen. Nicht das es viel hier drinnen gab. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein Tisch und eine Kommode, das war alles.

Murtagh brauchte keinen Luxus, er hatte die Hälfte seines Lebens draußen im Freien geschlafen und er ertrug die beengte Kammer nur weil er von Galbatroix dazu gezwungen wurde.

„Gäla?" flüsterte er, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, fragend ihren Namen.

„Ja?" kam es leise zurück.

Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt sagen? Das er nur den Klang ihres Namens von seinen Lippen hören wollte? Wohl kaum! Fieberhaft überlegte er was er sagen konnte.

„Wie…wie bist du hier her gekommen? Ich meine in Galbatroix Dienste?" erleichtert atmete er leise aus. Gut das ihm rasch diese Frage eingefallen war.

„Meine Eltern konnten die Steuern nicht zahlen und so nahm er mich als Sklavin mit." Erzählte sie traurig. Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern betrübte sie zutiefst und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Verzeih mir! Ich….das wusste ich nicht!" Murtagh war ihr Schmerz nicht entgangen und beschämt schloss er die Augen.

„Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen, dass konntet ihr doch nicht wissen." Hörte er sanft ihre Worte.

„Liegst du bequeme? Das Bett wäre groß genug….ich meine zum schlafen…" Murtagh spürte wie er bei seinen eigenen Worten errötete.

Warum bot er ihr das an? War er von Sinnen? Er war nicht unerfahren was Frauen betraf, aber nie zwang er sich einer mit Gewalt auf. Er holte sich nur Frauen auf sein Lager die sich ihm freiwillig hingaben und keinesfalls würde er sich eine erwählen die in Galbatorix Diensten stand.

Gäla spürte wie ihr ebenfalls die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in Murtaghs Worten hören, er würde ihr keine Gewalt antun, nur begann sie sich schön langsam zu fragen ob Gewalt überhaupt notwendig war. Umso länger sie in seiner Nähe war umso mehr begann sie sich von ihm angezogen zu fühlen.

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Ausweg, sie wollte nicht das Lager mit ihm teilen, wusste aber nicht wie sie es ablehnen sollte, immerhin gehörte sie nun ihm. Zögernd stand sie auf und bewegte sich auf das Bett zu. Leicht wie eine Feder ließ sie sich darauf sinken. Ohne ihn zu berühren lag sie steif an seiner Seite. Er hörte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und obwohl sie soweit es ging von ihm entfernt lag, konnte er die Wärme die von ihrem Körper ausging spüren. Er suchte sie mit den Augen in der Dunkelheit und nahm ihren Umriss wahr.

„Gäla" flüsterte er neben ihr. „Erzähl mir mehr von dir!"

Nun war es an ihr ihm den Kopf zuzuwenden. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen, ehe sie den Blick senkte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach ihrer Hand, umschloss sie und hielt sie fest. Gäla hatte unbewusst über diese Geste den Atem angehalten. Sie versuchte herauszufinden ob sie das gut fand oder nicht und entschied sich es gut zu finden.

Sie beließ ihre Hand in seiner und erzählte ihm von dem Dorf wo sie aufgewachsen war und von ihren Eltern, soweit sie sich noch erinnerte. Erzählte ihm von den Jahren auf der Festung. Gäla hatte noch nicht viel gesehen von der Welt, außer Schrecken und Grausamkeit.

Sie durfte die Ra´zac bedienen. Durza, Urgals und auch sonst alle möglichen Abscheulichkeiten der Natur. Murtagh hätte sie am liebsten in seine Arme gerissen und vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt beschützt. Nach und nach fragte sie ihn nach seinem Leben und erst zögernd, dann immer fließender erzählte er ihr von seinen Erlebnissen.

Nur einmal wich sie erschrocken zurück, als sie den Namen seines Vaters hörte. Sein grausamer Ruf eilte ihm selbst nach allen den Jahren in den er schon tot war noch immer voraus und hatte nichts von seinem Schrecken verloren.

Morzan!

Ein abgründiger Drachenreiter, gestorben durch Broms Hand. Immer noch verband man seine Grausamkeit mit ihm. Er war nicht sein Vater. Gäla fühlte seinen Konflikt und umschloss nun ihrerseits fest seine Hand. Sie waren wie zwei Kinder die in der Dunkelheit einander gefunden hatten.

Auch wenn beide es nicht wahrhaben wollten, sie brauchten einander. Einer den anderen mehr. Beide hatten niemanden auf dieser Welt. Beiden hatte Galbatorix alles genommen. Und hätten sie sich nicht gefunden, hätte er auch noch den letzten Funken Hoffnung in ihnen zerstört.

Sie sprachen die ganze Nacht. Nichts hielten sie zurück. Gäla erzählte von ihrem Haas auf Galbatroix. Wie sehr sie es verabscheute zu dienen. Das sie sich manchmal wünschte tot zu sein um dieses Leben nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Murtagh berichtete stockend und voller Selbstscham vom Verrat an seinem Bruder Eragon.

Sprach von seiner Wut und seinem Zorn auf ihn, weil er ihm nicht geholfen hatte, weil er ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Jedes mal wenn er drohte unter der Folter die ihm Galbatroix um ihn zu brechen angedeihen ließ zu sterben, jedesmal hasste er seinen Bruder ein Stückchen mehr und dann kam der Tag wo Galbatorix seinen Willen bekam und er Verrat an ihm beging.

Gäla redete von ihren Eltern, dass sie ihnen lange nicht verzeihen konnte, dass sie sie nicht wieder geholt hatten. Warum waren sie so arm? Warum bezahlten sie nicht die Steuern? Warum hatten sie sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen, ohne Hoffnung und ohne die Aussicht auf Freiheit höchstens durch den Tod?

„Du wolltest wirklich sterben als der König sein Schwert auf dich richtete?" fragte Murtagh ungläubig nach.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich wieder frei zu sein." Antwortete sie ihm ernst und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Dann bin ich umso mehr froh, dass er es nicht getan hat." Er fühlte die unausgesprochene Frage die sich in ihr formte ohne dass sie sie laut stellte. Um seine schönen Züge legte sich ein Lächeln und dieses Mal erreichte es sogar die Augen.

„Wie hätte ich dich sonst kennen lernen können? Du gibst mir Hoffnung!" vertraute er sich ihr an.

Tief bewegt wandte sie den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster wo sich langsam die Dämmerung abzuzeichnen begann. Ihr Herz war für den Krieger entflammt. Murtagh rückte näher und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel.

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben." sprach er leise. Irritiert runzelte Gäla die Stirn.

„Du bedeutest mir zuv iel, viel zu viel. Wenn das Galbatorix erfährt schwebst du in großer Gefahr."

„Ich kann nicht fort. Ich bin eine Sklavin!" Müde schloss sie ihre Augen.

Wollte so jeden Gedanken verbannen, außer den an ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Zum ersten Mal dachte sie nicht an Flucht.

„Du musst! Er wird dich töten oder noch schlimmer und dann wäre meine Seele verloren. Fliehe für mich." Beschwor er sie und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Er wollte sie fortschicken, gerade wo sie ihn gefunden hatte. Er gab ihrem Dasein einen Sinn und sie wollte bei ihm sein.

„Du schickst mich fort!" erwiderte sie traurig.

„Du musst frei sein für uns beide. Du musst die Hoffnung für uns beide sein. Ich kann nicht fort, doch wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist werde ich für uns kämpfen."

Sie spürte, dass auch er sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, bevor er sie traf. Auch er glaubte einzig durch den Tod Erlösung zu finden.

„Galbatorix und die Zwillinge haben mir schreckliches angetan. Manchmal dachte ich mehr als ich ertragen kann. Zu wissen dass die Zwillinge tot sind, befriedigt mich ungemein. Dorn wird uns an die Grenze von Urû´baen bringen, von dort bist du auf dich alleine gestellt. Fliehe zu den Varden. Frag nach Eragon, verrat ihm aber nicht dass ich dich schicke. Es könnte dich in Gefahr bringen. Es reicht wenn du sagst das du von der Festung Galbatorix geflohen bist."

Sanft strich er ihr mit der Hand durchs Haar und ließ sich die Strähnen durch die Finger gleiten. Es war schön sie in den Armen zuhalten. Sie zu fühlen und zu spüren. Wie lange hatte er keine wirkliche Nähe mehr empfunden? Selbst seine Mutter mied es ihn zu oft zu herzen und liebkosen. Murtagh schloss die Augen und nahm tief ihren Duft auf. Gäla wandte sich leicht in seinen Armen.

„Dein Bruder, Eragon. Wie ist er so?" sie wollte weiter mit ihm sprechen, wollte soviel wie möglich von ihm erfahren.

Leise schmunzelte er, wenn er an Eragon dachte. Sie beide verband eine wunderbare Zeit. Wie die jungen Hunde tollten sie durch den Wald, immer auf der Flucht vor Galbatorix, Durza und den Urgals.

„Er hat ein gutes Herz und er ist ein großer Krieger!" berichtete er voller Stolz. Er empfand tiefe Liebe für Eragon, auch wenn er es ihm nie sagen konnte.

„Die Sonne geht bald auf. Wir müssen los!" Gäla wollte nicht fort, sie hatte noch so viele Fragen an ihn.

„Warum bist du nicht in meine Gedanken eingedrungen? Du hättest so bequem und leicht alles über mich erfahren können!" Murtagh wollte sich gerade erheben, doch ihre Frage hielt ihn zurück.

„Das hätte ich tun können, aber ich wollte lieber alles aus deinem Munde hören." erwiderte er zärtlich.

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. Einige Strähnen hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und strich sie ihr liebevoll hinter das Ohr. Diese kleine Geste brachte ihr Herz endgültig zum Schmelzen.

„Komm! Wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen!" Murtagh streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie hoch zu sich.

Wie von selbst schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme. Sie zu halten, sie zu spüren, wie hatte er ohne sie jemals leben können? Schweren Herzens brachte er Abstand zwischen sich und ihr, sie würden sonst nie von hier fort kommen.

„Ich rufe Dorn." flüsterte er und zog sie mit sich. „Wir werden oben von den Zinnen wegfliegen. Von dort wird uns keiner beachten."

Schweigend folgte ihm Gäla als sie ein plötzlicher Gedanke innehalten ließ. Fragend sah Murtagh sie an.

„Was wirst du dem König über meinen Verbleib sagen?" fragte sie und ihn dabei scharf beobachtend harte sie einer Antwort. Murtagh zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern, so als wäre das völlig unwichtig.

„Da er dich mir geschenkt hat, werde ich ihm, sofern er sich erkundigen sollte, einfach sagen ich habe dich von den höchsten Zinnen gestoßen." Antwortete er augenzwinkernd mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er bemühte sich sorglos zu wirken, aber tief drinnen sah es anders aus. Sobald der König ihr Verschwinden bemerkte und er würde es bemerken, er war nicht umsonst so lange schon König, würde er ihn schlimm bestrafen, aber das brauchte sie nicht zu erfahren.

„Er wird dich quälen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollte ich doch hier bleiben." Gäla machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Tief bewegt ob ihrer Sorge um ihn, sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Das Wissen um deine Freiheit wird mir hier alles erträglich machen."

Leicht strich er ihr mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange. Gäla schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Wie konnte er ihr soviel bedeuten. Wie schaffte er das nur? Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn verwundert an, was ihm erneut ein Lächeln entlockte. Wann hatte er zuletzt soviel gelacht?

Mit Eragon, aber das war anders sagten ihm seine Augen die fürsorglich auf ihrem Gesicht lagen. Eine Weile standen sie versunken in einander da, dann riss sich Murtagh mit Gewalt von ihrem Anblick los und zog sie mit sich die Stufen nach oben, hinauf zu den Zinnen. Dort oben fauchte wild Dorn, sein roter Drache.

„_Bring uns an die Grenze von Urû´baen!" _Befahl er ihm im Geist.

„_Hältst du das für klug? Wenn Galbatorix davon erfährt bist du in großen Schwierigkeiten!" _mahnte der Drache ihn.

Dorn war mit Murtagh verbunden und so wusste er was dieser vorhatte und auch welche Gefühle er für Gäla hegte. Wütend starrte Murtagh ihn an, auch wenn er wusste er meinte es nur gut mit ihm, so würde er sich durch nichts von seiner Entscheidung abbringen lassen. Leise seufzte der Drache.

„_Ich werde dich so gut es geht schützen." _erwiderte er und beugte sich herab, damit Gäla und Murtagh auf seinen Rücken klettern konnten.

Kaum saßen sie, hob der Drache ab und mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen gewann er rasch an Höhe. Murtagh blickte zurück. Urû´baen wurde im Nu kleiner und kleiner und war bald nur mehr als winziger Punkt auszumachen. Er sah wieder nach vorne und ließ sich den Wind durchs Haar streichen.

Als er mit Eragon und Saphira unterwegs war, fragte er sich manchmal heimlich was das für ein Gefühl war. Das Gefühl zu fliegen. Das Gefühl der Freiheit. Egal was aus ihm wurde, niemals mehr konnte er das Leben eines normal sterblichen führen. Er war ein Drachenreiter!

Auf einem weit entfernten Felsplateau landete Dorn. Rund um dieses fiel die Landschaft steil ab.

„_Das ist die Grenze. Wenn sie von hier immer weiter nach Süden läuft, erreicht sie die Varden." _teilte ihm Dorn mit.

„_Wie viele Tage?"_ Dorn senkte sein Haupt und dachte nach.

„_Ich bin ein Drache. Ich bewältige die Strecke in zwei Tagen, wenn ich ohne Rast fliege, doch sie ist ein Mensch, ein Mädchen und schwach. Sie wird viele Tage, vielleicht Wochen brauchen." _erwiderte er ehrlich.

Was er nicht sagte und auch Murtagh ahnte, sofern sie die Strapazen überlebte, würde sie die Varden erreichen. Gäla ließ sich von Dorns Rücken gleiten, sie hatte den Flug sehr genossen. Obwohl sie bisher kaum aus der Festung raus gekommen war und keine Ahnung von der Welt außerhalb dieser hatte, so empfand sie nur Freude und keine Furcht als sie soweit oben in der Luft war. Murtagh sprang behände von Dorns Rücken und landete schwungvoll neben ihr.

„Du musst von hier in diese Richtung. Der Weg ist hart und weit. Du wirst unter großen Entbehrungen viele Tage unterwegs sein. Wirst du das schaffen?"

Gäla sah in die Ferne. Sah die Ausläufe des Boer-Gebirges vor sich, den großen Wald von Du Weldenvarden seitlich, doch ihr Weg war gerade vor ihr. Zuversichtlich drehte sie sich zu Murtagh um.

„Ich werde es schaffen!" strahlte sie ihn an. Sie war frei. Sie war endlich außerhalb der Festung.

Murtagh legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und tauchte die beiden in goldenes Licht. Langsam zog er sie zu sich heran. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen in denen er um Erlaubnis bat sie küssen zu dürfen und wo er nur grenzenloses Vertrauen und Zustimmung las, senkte er seinen Kopf und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund.

Zärtlich strich er darüber, erforschte so die Konturen ihres Mundes. Ein leiser Laut drang über ihre Lippen und forderte ihn auf fortzufahren. Innig küsste er sie und hingebungsvoll erwiderte sie den Kuss. Für die Dauer des Kusses waren sie völlig in ihrer Welt gefangen, nichts anderes als sie, er und der Kuss zählte. Es war als hätten sich ihre Seelen berührt. Schweren Herzens löste sich Murtagh von ihr.

„Du musst gehen! Fliehe!" Einmal noch strich er ihr zärtlich über die Wange, dann wandte er sich rasch ab, schwang sich auf Dorns Rücken und im nächsten Moment erhob sich der Drache in die Lüfte.

Gäla stand benommen da und sah ihm nach. Ihr Herz zog sich vor Furcht zusammen. Ob sie ihn jemals wieder sah?

„leib für mich am Leben, Drachenreiter!" flüsterte sie.

Langsam begann sie mit dem Abstieg von dem Plateau. Sie wusste ihr Weg war weit und es konnte sein das sie es nicht schaffte, aber sie würde ihr bestes geben. Nicht für sich, sondern für Murtagh.

„Wer ist sie?" Eragon beugte sich über das halbverhungerte, vor Erschöpfung beinahe tote Mädchen.

„Und warum wurde ich gerufen?" setzte er hinzu, doch das Mädchen selbst enthob den Umstehenden eine Antwort.

„Murtagh" wisperte sie in ihrem Dämmerzustand.

Eragon runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sie genauer. Wirr hingen ihr die stumpfen Haare ins Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren aufgesprungen und die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Sie war mehr tot als lebendig.

„Woher kommt sie?" fragte er leise die Umstehenden ohne dabei das Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen.

Achselzuckend sahen sie sich an. Das Mädchen hatte bis auf das eine Wort nichts gesagt. Man konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen. Und die Vermutungen lauteten alle unter vorgehaltener Hand, dass sie aus der Festung von Galbatorix stammen musste.

„Lasst mich mit ihr alleine!" forderte er und augenblicklich leerte sich das Zelt.

„_Was hast du vor?" _er spürte Saphira seinen Drachen in seinem Geist. Sie hatte durch ihn einen Blick auf das Häufchen Mensch, das das Mädchen jetzt war, geworfen.

„_Ich werde versuchen in ihrem Geist zu lesen. Ich muss wissen woher sie kommt! Warum kennt sie Mutaghs Namen? Und warum ruft sie nach ihm"_

Vorsichtig kniete er neben ihr nieder und strich ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war nicht außergewöhnlich schön, aber er konnte sehen das ihre wahre Schönheit von innen kam. Sachte legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Er verband seinen Geist mit ihrem und so sah er was sie sah. Sah die Festung von Galbatorix. Die Ra´zac, was ihm ein Knurren entlockte und Durza, wobei er mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sagen konnte, dass letzterer nicht mehr existierte. Und dann sah er Murtagh.

Sie wehrte sich plötzlich gegen ihn, wollte verhindern dass er genau diese Erinnerungen sah. Eragon zog sich zurück, er hatte vorerst genug gesehen. Er wusste dass sie eine Dienerin auf Galbatorix Festung war. Er hätte ihr mühelos alle Erinnerungen entreißen können, doch da sie ihm Wiederstand leistete und sich in einem sehr geschwächten Zustand befand, hätte das ihren Tod bedeuten können.

Selbst jetzt stand noch nicht fest ob sie überleben würde. Lange harrte er an ihrer Seite aus und beobachtete sie, wollte so ergründen was sie von Murtagh wusste und warum sie es mit ihrem Leben schützte. Kurze Zeit später kam Angela ins Zelt, bewaffnet mit allen möglichen Kräutern und Tinkturen. Befremdend sah sie Eragon an.

„Was machst du hier?" Freundlich blickte er zu ihr auf, ehe er ihr Antwort gab.

„Sie erwähnte Murtaghs Name." Erwiderte er schlicht. Angela nickte wissend mit dem Kopf. Eragon hätte zu gern gewusst woran sie dachte, fragte aber nicht danach.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen und mich meine Arbeit machen lassen." Forderte sie ihn auf. Eragon erhob sich blieb aber unentschlossen stehen. Fragend sah Angela ihn an.

„Wird sie überleben?" Nachdenklich blickte Angela auf das Mädchen.

„Das hängt alleine von ihr ab und von ihrem Willen zu Leben, aber wir können davon ausgehen, dass dieser sehr ausgeprägt sein muss." Eragon der schon im Begriff stand zu gehen, hielt erneut inne.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie war, wie mir scheint, eine Sklavin von Galbatorix und ist von dort geflohen. Ganz alleine hat sie sich bis hier her durchgeschlagen, also wenn das nicht von einem ausgeprägten Überlebenswillen zeugt, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

„Hm!" antwortete Eragon darauf schlicht. Nachdenklich verließ er das Zelt und begab sich zu Saphira.

„_Ich verstehe nicht wie er es schaffen konnte, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen."_

Mürrisch setzte er sich neben Saphiras Vorderpfoten auf den Boden und warf Steine ins nichts. Sie blickten von einer Anhöhe hinab ins Lager. Du Völler Eldrvarya – die brennenden Steppen. Nicht umsonst trug diese unwirtliche Gegend diesen Namen. Vor langer Zeit fochten die Drachen hier eine große Schlacht aus und sie entzündeten mit ihrem Feuer das Torf, das unter der Erde lag. Noch immer schwelte darunter das Feuer von damals.

„_Wir wissen nicht was Galbatorix ihm angetan hat!"_

Eragon dachte an die letzte Begegnung mit seinem Bruder und an seine Worte die er ihm so verächtlich entgegen geschleudert hatte.

_Sieh zu, dass wir uns nie wieder über den Weg laufen! Galbatorix wird mir zusätzliche Schwüre in der alten Sprache ablegen lassen, die verhindern werden, dass du bei unserer nächsten Begegnung erneut ungeschoren davonkommst!_

„_Darüber solltest du nachdenken! Was wissen wir schon, was er unter Galbatorix erleiden musste und unter den Zwillingen. Erinnere dich daran wie sie in deinen Geist eingedrungen sind und dich unnötig gequält hatten und da standen sie noch unter Ajihads Befehl!"_

Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn.

„_Du hast Recht, aber dennoch entschuldigt ihn das nicht!" _stellte er hart fest.

Er würde sein Urteil über Murtagh nicht revidieren. Eines Tages würde er ihm erneut gegenüber stehen und dann würde einer den anderen töten müssen. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn heute schon mit Trauer.

„_Ach Kleiner, wer weiß was die Zeit bringt." _beschwichtige ihn Saphira. Müde nickte Eragon mit dem Kopf. Ja, wer weiß.

Murtagh stand aufrecht vor Galbatorix Thron und blickte seinen König offen ins Gesicht.

„Nun wie gefällt dir mein Geschenk?" fragte der König beiläufig nach und sah ihn dabei lauernd an.

„Danke ich bin zufrieden." erwiderte Murtagh ausweichend.

Seit drei Wochen war Gäla nun schon fort, warum fragte der König ausgerechnet heute nach ihr. Unwillkürlich spannte er sich an. Er konnte die Bedrohung die über ihm schwebte beinahe spüren.

„Man sagte mir und es handelte sich dabei um äußerst zuverlässige Quellen, dass das Mädchen gar nicht mehr bei dir ist. Sie soll sich sogar gar nicht mehr auf meiner Festung befinden." setzte Galbatorix in einem gelangweilten Tonfall fort.

Murtagh wusste er steckte in großen Schwierigkeiten. Er senkte den Blick, er wollte sich keine Schwäche und kein Gefühl anmerken lassen.

„So sagt man das? Nun…." ließ er den Satz unvollendet. Er saß in der Falle und unabwendbar schlug sie zu.

„Wo ist sie?" brüllte Galbatorix plötzlich von oben herab und erhob sich gleichzeitig.

Murtagh spürte den Schmerz schon, bevor er ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Galbatorix war in seinen Geist eingedrungen und wühlte mit seinen schleimigen Geisterfingern grob darin herum. Er suchte nach den Erinnerungen an Gäla.

Murtagh versenkte sie tief in seinen Geist. Eher würde er sterben als sie diesem Monster zu überlassen. Ächzend ging er ihn die Knie, gepeinigt von unerträglichen Schmerzen.

_Du widersetzt dich mir noch immer! _hörte er ihn in seinem Kopf brüllen.

Sich mit den Händen den Kopf halten versuchte er den unerträglichen Leiden zu entfliehen. Dorn kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„_Nicht! Geh weg! Er wird auch dir Schmerz zufügen." _befahl er dem Drachen, aber er ließ sich nicht verscheuchen.

Zu stark war das Band zwischen Drache und Drachenreiter. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, so plötzlich verschwand er auch wieder.

„Denk daran, mein junger Krieger, wer dein Herr und Meister ist! Widersetzt du dich mir noch einmal, werde ich dich wie eine lästige Fliege töten, also treib es nicht zu weit! Nun ein letztes Mal, wo ist sie!" Murtagh kam mühsam auf die Füße.

Mit blanker Verachtung sah er den König an.

„Weit fort von Euch. In Sicherheit! Ich verhalf ihr zur Flucht und ich würde es wieder tun!" spie er Galbatorix hasserfüllt vor die Füße. Die nächste Schmerzwelle ließ ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren und hinabtauchen in eine Welt voll wirrer Träume.

Angela half dem Mädchen sich aufzusetzen. Sie war seit 4 Tagen im Lager, aber erst heute hatte sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Befremdend und ängstlich sah sie Angela an.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie scheu.

„Bei den Varden in Du Völler Eldrvarya." antwortete sie ihr freundlich. Sie sah ihr an ihren großen braunen Augen an, dass sie schon genug Schreckliches erlebt hatte.

„Hier trink! Du musst zu Kräften kommen!" befahl sie und hielt ihr dabei eine Schale an den Mund. Gierig trank sie die bittere Flüssigkeit hinunter. Ihr Hals war völlig ausgedörrt und ihre Lippen waren immer noch offen.

„Was war das?" fragte sie und verzog dabei angewidert den Mund. Angela lächelte sie nicht die Spur beleidigt an.

„Heilkräuter! Du wärst beinahe gestorben und bist immer noch sehr schwach. Woher kommst du?" erklärte Angela ihr und setzte die Frage gleich nach. Bevor Gäla antworten konnte, trat Eragon ins Zelt.

„Mich würde das auch interessieren." Er hatte seine Sinne ohne Ziel über das Lager schweifen lassen um so mögliche Gefahren auszumachen und so war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass Gäla erwacht war.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Gäla ihn eingeschüchtert.

„Ich bin Eragon und du?"

„Gäla. Ich war eine Sklavin von Galbatroix, ehe mir die Flucht gelang." Antwortete sie aufrichtig.

Eragon wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er ließ seinen Blick ziellos durchs Zelt schweifen.

„Was weißt du über Murtagh?" bei dieser Frage schnellte sein Blick stahlhart auf sie und bevor sie es verhindern konnte zuckte sie unter dieser Frage ängstlich zusammen.

Murtagh hatte ihr alles erzählt, auch über seine letzte Begegnung mit Eragon hatte er gesprochen.

„Nichts!" erwiderte sie schlicht und senkte dabei den Blick.

„Du lügst! Wir beide wissen, dass du lügst." Sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu. „Aber ich werde dich bist du wieder bei Kräften bist vor weiteren Fragen schonen, doch dann erwarte ich Antworten!"

Aufgebracht verließ er das Zelt. Er war härter mit ihr umgesprungen als er es eigentlich vorhatte, aber Murtagh förderte auch bei ihm seine schlechtesten Seiten zu Tage. Angespannt rannte er den Hügel hinauf, ohne ein Wort an Saphira zu richten schwang er sich auf ihren Rücken.

„_Lass uns fliegen! Ich brauche den Himmel über und unter mir um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen!" _befahl er ihr.

Ohne ein Widerwort schwang sich Saphira in die Lüfte. Da sie beständig mit Eragon in Verbindung stand, wusste sie von dem Vorfall im Zelt. Einige Minuten glitten sie schweigend durch die Lüfte und Eragon war Saphira dankbar, dass sie ihm diese Zeit ließ.

„_Warum war ich nur so hart zu ihr?" _fragte er plötzlich.

„_Weil dich der Verrat von Murtagh immer noch wie ein vergifteter Stachel quält." _antwortete ihm Saphira sanft.

„_Ich werde mit ihr reden müssen und sie um Verzeihung bitten."_

„_Ja das solltest du tun!" _stimmte ihm Saphira zu.

Gäla sah Eragon der aus dem Zelt gestürmt war noch eine Weile sprachlos nach. War er nicht, laut Murtagh, der Nettere von ihnen beiden? Und wieso hatte sie gerade den Eindruck, dass das nicht stimmte?

„Ist er immer so?" wagte sie Angela zu fragen. Stumm schüttelte diese verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, nur wenn es um Murtagh geht. Ach ich bin übrigens Angela." stellte sie sich vor.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Angela." Erwiderte Gäla leise, in Gedanken war sie wieder bei Murtagh.

Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Er war diesem Ungeheuer immer noch schutzlos ausgeliefert. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht gehen sollen. Sie hätte sich weigern sollen. Wer kümmert sich jetzt um ihn?

Großer Kummer zeichnete sich in ihren braunen Augen ab und schnell wandte sie sich von Angela ab, damit diese es nicht sah, aber es war zu spät. Angela hatte ihre Ängste und Sorgen gesehen.

_Was immer dieses Mädchen mit Murtagh verband, es war unauflösbar stark. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn wieder auf die richtige Seite zurückholen. _hoffte Angela.

In diesem hassenswerten Krieg, war jeder Mann und jede Frau auf ihrer Seite von großer Bedeutung, noch dazu wenn es sich um so einen großen Krieger, wie Murtagh es war, handelte. Angela brachte Gäla dazu von sich und ihrem Leben zu erzählen und zwang sie dabei etwas zu essen. Wenn sie nicht bald wieder an Gewicht gewann, konnte es dennoch für sie zu spät sein. Angela hatte schon Menschen, die zulange unter extremen Entbehrungen litten, sterben sehen. Irgendwann waren auch die letzten Reserven des Körpers aufgezehrt und er gab auf.

Als Saphira wieder auf der Anhöhe landete, erwartete ihn dort schon Roran. Schweigend sah er Eragon zu wie er sich von Saphira herab gleiten ließ.

„Hast du mit dem Mädchen schon gesprochen?"

Roran war Eragons Cousin. Die beiden waren zusammen aufgewachsen und im Herzen mehr Brüder als Murtagh und Eragon je sein werden. Eragon hatte Roran von dem Mädchen erzählt. Roran wusste alles über Murtagh und auch das was er Eragon auf dem Felsen entgegengeschleudert hatte.

Er war Morzans Sohn und Selena, Eragons Mutter war auch Murtaghs Mutter. Sie hatte um Eragon zu retten, ihn heimlich bei Garrow zur Welt gebracht. Morzan hatte es nie erfahren. Durch einen Zufall kam die Wahrheit ans Licht. Als die Zwillinge in seinem Hirn nach möglichem Verrat forschten, entdeckten sie die Verbindung zwischen Selena und Morzan.

Unverzüglich teilten sie diese Galbatorix mit. Galbatroix kannte die Wahrheit. All diese Dinge hatte ihm Murtagh auf dem Plateau entgegengeschleudert und somit Eragon aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Mit manchen Wahrheiten wurde man nur schwer fertig. Schweigend setzten sie sich nebeneinander.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie heißt Gäla und war eine Sklavin von Galbatorix, streitet aber jede Verbindung zu Murtagh ab. Ich weiß, dass sie lügt und war deshalb nicht sehr nett zu ihr. Dabei schwebt sie immer noch in Lebensgefahr. Manchmal erschreckt es mich, was aus mir geworden ist und ich sehne mich fast nach dem einfachen Leben als Bauer zurück."

Roran hörte Eragon schweigend zu. Er verstand ihn. Er sehnte sich nicht wirklich nach dem alten Leben zurück. Nicht eine Sekunde seines Lebens würde er für Saphira tauschen. Die beiden waren so stark miteinander verbunden, dass der Tod des einen den des anderen bedeuten würde. Aber so wie Eragon sehnte sich auch Roran nach Frieden.

Und nach Katrina. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft hier überredete er Eragon mit ihm aufzubrechen um sie zu befreien. Die Ra´zac hatten sie entführt und Roran würde nicht eher ruhen, als das er sie in Freiheit wusste. Er liebte Katrina und hatte sie bevor diese abscheulichen Kreaturen sie entführten sie gebeten seine Frau zu werden. Mit Eragon war es ihm gelungen sie zu befreien, aber die Ra´zac hatten es geschafft zu entkommen.

„Ich möchte ihr noch ein paar Tage lassen, bis sie soweit bei Kräften ist um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Oh ja er verstand Eragon. Er wollte noch immer an die Unschuld von Murtagh glauben. Wütend ballte Roran die Fäuste. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er diesem Mörder immer noch die Treue hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es soviel Sinn hat sie zu befragen, du kennst die Wahrheit. Er hätte dich beinahe getötet." erwiderte er trocken.

„Ich muss es trotzdem wissen." erwiderte Eragon.

Verstehend nickte Roran. Beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen und starrten, jeder in den eigenen Gedanken versunken, hinab ins Lager der Varden, Zwerge und Urgals. Auch diese Ungeheuer aus den Bergen standen nun auf der Seite der Rebellen.

Murtagh erwachte in seiner Kammer auf dem Boden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihn auf sein Bett zu legen. Sein Körper schmerzte ihn von dem harten Steinboden, aber vor allem quälten ihn bestialische Kopfschmerzen. Immer noch hatte er das Gefühl Galbatorix wühlte darin herum und versuchte ihm so das Hirn herauszureißen.

Erschöpft sank er zurück auf den Boden, er fühlte sich zu schwach zum aufstehen.

„_Murtagh?" _Sein Drache rief nach ihm.

„_Mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen." _beschwichtige er Dorn. Der Drache wusste, dass das eine glatte Lüge war. Er konnte den geschundenen Körper von Murtagh spüren.

„_Was kann ich tun?" _fragte er vorsichtig nach. Ein zynisches Lächeln legte sich um Murtaghs Mund.

„_Bete, dass Galbatorix bald stirbt! Bete um unsere Freiheit!" _antwortete er dem Drachen_._

„Den sonst gibt es nichts zu tun und auch diese kindischen Wünsche werden nicht in Erfüllung gehen." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

Hustend würgte er Blut aus seinen Lungen. Einige seiner Rippen schienen gebrochen, oder zumindest angeknackst. Galbatorix hatte ihn fürchterlich gequält und beinahe umgebracht. Er meinte seine Drohung ernst, wenn er sich ihm noch einmal widersetzte würde er sterben, aber er wollte nicht sterben! Er wollte leben. Für Dorn. Für Gäla. Für Eragon.

Unter großer Anstrengung zwang er sich aufzustehen. Dorn zuckte unter seinen Schmerzen zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr, ließ Murtagh einfach gewähren. Er würde ihn, wenn er soweit war um Hilfe bitten.

„_Warum musstest du ausgerechnet bei mir schlüpfen? Es gäbe viel bessere, würdigere als mich."_

„_Weil du mein Reiter bist und weil du würdig genug bist." _erwiderte der Drache sanft.

„_Sieh mich an! Wie würdig kann ich schon sein? Ich bin ein Verräter!" _rief Murtagh in tiefer selbst Verzweiflung aus.

„_Du wärst kein Verräter und ich auch nicht, wenn man uns beide nicht dazu gezwungen hätte." _stellte der Drache richtig.

Murtagh wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht und klärte so etwas seinen Geist, als ihn ein neuer Schmerz durchfuhr, nur dieses mal war es nicht seiner.

„_Dorn! Wo bist du?" _rief er gequält aus.

„_Er hat mich angekettet, damit du nicht fliehen kannst."_

Gäla erwachte aus einem furchtbaren Alptraum. Murtagh lag im Sterben und niemand half ihm. Es war falsch gewesen hier her zu kommen. Sie kannte niemanden hier. Sie war wieder ganz alleine. Eragon strafte sie mit Verachtung und ständig lebte sie in Angst und Sorge um Murtagh. Es wäre besser gewesen sie wäre bei ihm geblieben. Energisch schob sie die Decken mit denen sie Angela fürsorglich zugedeckt hatte, zur Seite und verließ ihr Lager.

Sie brauchte frische Luft, sie brauchte den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht um wieder etwas zu spüren. Lautlos schlich sie durchs Lager, keiner bemerkte sie.

_Waren die Jahre auf der Festung doch zu etwas gut gewesen. _dachte sie zynisch.

Sie erklomm eine kleine Anhöhe und völlig außer Atem sank sie kaum oben auf ihre Knie. Sie war so einer Anstrengung noch nicht gewachsen. Jemand näherte sich ihr, legte ihr behutsam eine Arm um ihre Schultern und half ihr so sich aufzurichten.

„Du hättest noch nicht aufstehen sollen." hörte sie eine tadelnde Stimme sagen.

Eragon! Er war hier! Am liebsten wäre sie wieder hinunter gelaufen, aber dafür fehlte ihr die Kraft.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören." setzte sie zaghaft an. Er spürte dass sie vor ihm Angst hatte und fühlte sich noch schlechter ihr gegenüber.

„Setz dich!" befahl er ihr und als sie ihn finster anfunkelte, setzte er ein „Bitte" sofort nach.

Als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Du störst mich nicht. Ich bin gerne in der Nacht draußen. Ich mag die Sterne über mir." Schweigend lauschte Gäla seinen Worten. Sie erkannte, dass er sich so für sein Verhalten im Zelt entschuldigen wollte.

„Ich liebe die Sterne auch. Sie sind so weit weg und Galbatorix kann ihnen nichts befehlen." meinte sie leise.

Eragon konnte soviel mehr aus ihren Worten heraus hören. Galbatorix war ein grausamer Herrscher, wie schlimm muss es ihr unter ihm ergangen sein.

„Erzähl mir von Murtagh." bat er. Gäla zuckte zusammen.

„Warum denkst du dass ich ihn kenne?" fragte sie zurück, noch nicht bereit darüber zu sprechen.

„Weil du im Schlaf seinen Namen gerufen hast. Weil du jedes Mal wen ich seinen Namen nenne erschreckt zusammen zuckst und schnell den Blick senkst und weil ich es fühlen kann." antwortete er ihr ehrlich.

Eine Weile saß sie stumm an seiner Seite, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ob sie etwas sagen sollte. Er hatte die Wahrheit bereits erkannt und sie wollte ihn nicht belügen. Eragon hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Galbatorix hat mich ihm geschenkt. Ich sollte ihm dienen."

Leise lächelte sie bei diesen Worten in sich hinein und Eragon erkannte an diesem Lächeln, an ihren Worten, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie liebte Murtagh. Erstaunen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„_Was hast du erwartet? Das er nur mehr ein willenloses Monster ist?"_

Saphira stellte diese Fragen in den Raum und insgeheim hatte er genau das gedacht. Gäla die von Saphiras Worten nichts mitbekam sprach einfach weiter.

„Er wollte keine Dienerin, aber Galbatorix hat ihn gezwungen mich anzunehmen. Wir beide hatten beschlossen einander nicht zu mögen." Hier schwieg sie und schwelgte weit fort in Gedanken.

„Und hat es geklappt?" fragte Eragon neugierig geworden nach. Wieder zeichnete sich auf ihren schönen Zügen ein Lächeln ab. Wie hatte er sie für nicht schön halten können?

„Nicht eine Stunde lang. Wir konnten uns einfach nicht nicht mögen, dafür waren wir uns zu ähnlich." Ihr Lächeln verschwand und machte Trauer Platz.

„Er fehlt dir!" stellte Eragon fest. Gäla nickte nur.

„Wie könnte er mir nicht fehlen, er hat sein Leben für mich riskiert."

Murtagh war zwei Tage kaum fähig sich zu bewegen, erst am dritten Tag gelang es ihm sich aus seiner Kammer zu schleppen. Er sah in dieser Zeit keine Menschenseele, keiner kam um ihm zu helfen.

Noch nie war er um seine magischen Fähigkeiten so dankbar wie in diesen zwei Tagen gewesen. War er trotzdem er sich dieser Fähigkeiten bediente ein erschreckender Anblick. Er wirkt ausgezehrt und geschwächt. Ein paar Mal war er versucht sich einfach auf Zar´roc zu stützen, aber welch unwürdiger Gebrauch dieser verhassten roten Klinge.

„_Dorn?"_ rief er schwach seinen Drachen.

„_Ich bin hier! Mir geht es gut." _

„_Hat er dich wieder frei gelassen?"_

„_Nein!" _Murtagh bildete sich ein das Rasseln der Ketten beinahe zu hören.

„_Ich werde dich befreien!"_ versprach er ihm und wenn es das letzte war was er tat.

Er würde Dorn die Freiheit wieder geben. Mühsam schleppte er sich an der Wand entlang vorwärts. Er kam in die Nähe des Thronsaals. Die Türen standen offen. Seine winzige Hoffnung, dass Galbatorix nicht hier war, zerschlug sich im selben Moment als er sie hegte.

„Du bist also wieder wach?" klang es hart und kalt aus dem Raum.

Murtagh schloss einen Moment seine Augen. Seine Kräfte drohten ihn zu verlassen, aber diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm nicht lassen, dass er ihn doch noch in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich aufrecht und dem Blick von Galbatorix stand. Selbstgefällig stieg dieser von seinem Thron und kam auf ihn zu geschlendert.

„Nun Murtagh? Hast du dich wieder beruhigt, oder muss ich deine Treue erneut prüfen?" Unterschwellig spürte Murtagh die Drohung hinter den Worten.

„Mein König." sagte er ergeben und verneigte sich soweit es sein geschundener Körper zuließ.

Er hatte keine Wahl, wieder einmal. Sein Selbsthass stieg in diesem Augenblick ins Unermessliche und würde nicht gerade in dieser Sekunde das Bild von Gäla in seinem Geist entstehen, seine Seele wäre für immer verloren. Der König hätte gewonnen und er wäre nicht besser als sein Vater. Die Stimmungen des Königs waren wie die Launen der Natur, sie konnten plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung umschlagen. War er gerade noch kurz davor Murtagh zu töten, so legte er jetzt ihm fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn ungewöhnlich sanft mit sich.

„Mein Junge, du musst essen und wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Hätte er sich stark genug gefühlt, er hätte sich losgerissen und ihm die ganze Verachtung die er für ihn empfand in sein grausames Gesicht geschleudert, doch so ließ er sich willenlos mitziehen. Geprügelt wie ein Hund so fühlte er sich.

„_Nicht! In dir steckt soviel mehr. Lass ihn nicht gewinnen. Lass ihm diese Genugtuung nicht." _beschwor ihn Dorn.

Murtagh antwortete ihm nicht. Er schämte sich. Selbst vor seinem Drachen empfand er tiefe Scham.

Zwei Tage später lief Gäla schon ganz so wie immer durch das Lager. Sie hatte viel von ihrer Kraft zurück gewonnen. Noch war sie noch nicht richtig Erholt, aber jeder neue Tag machte sie stärker und entschlossener. Sie sagte niemanden etwas von ihrem Plan. Sie hatte vor zurück zu gehen.

Sie ertrug den Gedanken einfach nicht, Murtagh ganz alleine und seinem Schicksal überlassen in der Festung zu sehen. In den Fängen von Galbatorix. Hier konnte ihr niemand helfen. Die Varden, Zwerge, Uragls fochten ihren eigenen Krieg mit dem König aus. Sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Selbst Eragon, auf seinen Schultern lastete soviel, war ihr keine Hilfe und so schwieg sie und bemühte sich so schnell es ging gesund zu werden.

Einzig Saphira merkte, dass etwas in ihr vorging. Mehrmals versuchte sie Eragon darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aber er wurde ständig in Beschlag genommen. Er war ein Symbol, für die Varden, Zwerge und Elfen und als solches verlangten sie ständig seine Aufmerksamkeit und da waren auch noch die Du Vrangr Gata – die Zauberkundigen über die er die Leitung hatte. Immer wieder dachte sie, gerade er könnte ihr helfen, er war Murtaghs Bruder, seine Familie und sie wusste wie viel Murtagh Eragon bedeutete.

Sie hätte sich so gerne jemanden anvertraut. Jemanden um Rat gefragt. Sie konnte es jetzt schon all zu deutlich vor sich sehen, wie wütend Murtagh werden würde, wenn er sie sah, aber all das war ihr egal. Sie musste einfach zu ihm. Musste ihm beistehen und nie mehr würde sie sich von ihm wegschicken lassen.

Unbemerkt von den anderen begann sie Vorräte zu sammeln und horten. Sie wollte nicht so völlig entkräftete zur Festung zurückkehren wie sie hier angekommen war. So war sie Murtagh keine Hilfe, sondern eine Belastung. Angela lief ihr über den Weg.

„Gäla! Wo läufst du hin?" rief sie überrascht aus.

Es erstaunte sie Gäla auf den Beinen zu sehen. Eigentlich müsste sie sich noch immer ausruhen. Scharf faste sie das junge Mädchen ins Auge. Angela war eine sehr kluge Frau und ihr entging nicht viel, darum war sie noch immer am Leben.

„Oh! Hallo! Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen, das ist alles. Ich bin solange an mein Lager gefesselt gewesen, da sehne ich mich nach Bewegung." Erwiderte sie schnell und sah dabei Angela nicht ins Gesicht.

Sie mochte die ältere Frau, sie war sehr gut zu ihr gewesen und nun dankte sie es ihr indem sie sie belügte. Gäla wollte schnell weitergehen, doch Angela war noch nicht fertig.

„Hast du mit Eragon gesprochen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sie dachte an die erste Begegnung der beiden und die war dank Eragon nicht so gut verlaufen. Stumm nickte Gäla mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen." Meinte sie schlicht und wollte sich wieder an Angela vorbeischummeln und ihr zu entfliehen, doch so leicht war das nicht, wie sie bald feststellen musste.

Angela blieb ihr im Weg stehen, sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Sanft fasste sie Gäla bei den Schultern.

„War er nett zu dir? Er kann, wenn es um Murtagh geht, sehr aufbrausend sein." Freundlich sah sie zu der älteren Frau auf.

„Wir haben lange geredet und er war sehr freundlich zu mir." antwortete sie aufrichtig.

Erst da ließ Angela sie ziehen, sah ihr aber noch einen Augenblick stirnrunzelnd nach. Sie fühlte, nein sie wusste Gäla hatte irgendetwas vor. Sie sollte Eragon warnen, ehe es zu spät war.

Zärtlich schmiegte sich Murtagh an Dorn. Wenn er ihn nicht hätte, er hätte sich sicher schon längst von einem der zahlreichen Felsplateaus gestürzt. Sie standen fern von Urû´baen auf einen dieser Plateaus. Murtagh blickte hinab in die Tiefe und hielt sich dabei leicht seine rechte Seite. Seine Rippen waren tatsächlich gebrochen gewesen und Galbatorix hatte ihn gezwungen, als Strafe, sie natürlich, ohne Magie heilen zu lassen.

Für den König wäre es ein Fingeschnippen gewesen und er wäre wieder gesund. Das Wissen über die Heilung hatte er Murtagh vorenthalten, so hatte er ihn zusätzlich in der Hand. Nach wie vor spürte er jeden Atemzug den er tat und jede rasche Bewegung war ein schmerzlicher Alptraum. Waren wirklich schon wieder zwei Wochen vergangen, seit ihn Galbatorix im Verhör beinahe getötet hatte?

Er hatte Murtagh dazu gebracht einige scheußliche Aufträge auszuführen. Er hatte für den König töten müssen und da er ihm in der alten Sprache die Treue geschworen hatte, musste er diesem Befehl gehorchen. Er fühlte die Übelkeit in sich und war einmal mehr froh, dass Gäla weit fort war. In Sicherheit.

Er malte sich aus wie sie sich unter der Sonne frei bewegte. Wie ihr Haar leicht im Wind flatterte. Bildete sich fast ein ihr Lächeln zu sehen und spürte beinahe ihre Finger in seiner Hand. Konnte sich, wenn er die Augen schloss an ihren Geruch erinnern. Den ihr eigenen Duft, den nur sie besaß. Sah ihre braunen Augen die ihn so offen, ohne Hass nur voller Vertrauen anblickten.

„_Du wirst sie bestimmt wieder sehen." _Meinte der Drache zuversichtlich.

„_Vielleicht. Aber wäre das so gut? Ich denke es ist besser sie sieht mich nie wieder. Sieht nicht was aus mir geworden ist. Ich hoffe, Eragon sorgt gut für sie. Vielleicht werden die zwei ja…" _Murtagh schluckte.

Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Er wünschte sich, dass Gäla glücklich wurde und wer wäre da besser als Eragon, aber tief in seinem Herzen wollte er es sein, der sie glücklich machte, niemand sonst. Nicht einmal sein Bruder. Dorn legte ihm den Flügel um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„_Wir müssen frei sein! Wir beide. Wir sterben hier. Unsere Seele, sie stirbt."_

„_Meine ganze Hoffnung liegt in Eragon. Hoffen wir das er stark genug wird um Galbatorix zu töten." _flüsterte er.

„_Und um uns zu töten!" _setzte er noch hinzu. Als Antwort zog Dorn ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Schweigend sahen sie über die weiten Ebenen.

„Was heißt sie ist fort?" fragte Eragon Angela erschüttert.

Er hatte Gäla in sein Herz geschlossen. Trotz aller Wirrungen und schlimmen Erlebnissen in ihrem jungen Leben hatte sie sich eine Herzenswärme und Freundlichkeit bewahrt, die ihn immer gerne ihre Nähe suchen ließ. Vor allem da er selbst so von Liebeskummer gepeinigt war. Er liebte die Elfe Arya, doch seine Gefühle wurden nicht erwidert, dass hatte sie ihm klipp und klar gesagt, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln und da Gäla Murtagh liebte fühlte er sich ihr verbunden.

Er hat so viel über sie und ihr Leben auf der Festung erfahren und ahnte so welch Glück er hatte bei Garrow aufzuwachsen. Er erzählte ihr seinerseits und um sie glücklich zu machen alles von seiner Reise mit Murtagh. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie sie ihm bei jedem Wort, das er über ihn sprach an seinen Lippen hing. Auch wenn sie es mit keinem Wort ausgesprochen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass sie ihn liebte. Manchmal gewann er sogar den Eindruck, dass sie selber noch nicht so genau wusste was sie fühlte.

Das sie als einzige nicht sah, was für alle anderen so offensichtlich war. Ihre Gefühle für seinen Bruder. Sein Bruder. Und nun war sie fort. Eine dunkle Ahnung bemächtigte sich seiner. Sie war zurückgegangen. Natürlich. Warum hatte er die Zeichen nicht gesehen? Weil du Esel zu sehr mit dir und deinen Gefühlen beschäftigt warst! Wies er sich selbst streng zurecht. Er musste ihr nach. Er musste sie finden und in Sicherheit bringen. Diesen kleinen Dienst schuldete er Murtagh.

Der Weg war beschwerlich, dass wusste sie bereits. Sie war ihn schon einmal gegangen, doch dieses Mal hatte sie wenigstens genug zu essen und zu trinken mit, auch an eine Decke für die Nacht hatte sie gedacht. Sie war gut vorbereitet aufgebrochen und schlug nun ihr Lager an einer geschützten Stelle für die Nacht auf. Es begann bereits Dunkel zu werden und die ersten Sterne zeichneten sich am Himmel ab.

Auf ein Stück Brot kauend betrachtete sie sinnend und dachte an Murtagh. Ob er sie auch gerade sah? Ob er auch irgendwo draußen war und die gleichen Sterne wie sie sah? Sie gab sich ganz ihren Erinnerungen an ihn hin, als sie plötzlich an Angela und Eragon dachte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und schäbig.

Sie hatte die Beiden die so gut zu ihr waren schändlich hintergangen. Ohne ein Wort war sie einfach gegangen. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. Das hatten sie nicht verdient. Gäla bekam ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich mache es wieder gut! Das verspreche ich euch!" flüsterte sie im Nachtwind. Eine Weile lauschte sie noch den Geräuschen der Nacht, dann schlug sie sich fest in die Decke ein und schloss die Augen. Am nächsten Morgen brach sie, ehe die Sonne aufging, schon auf. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Seit sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte zu Murtagh zurück zu kehren, konnte es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen.

In Windeseile hatte sie all ihre Habseligkeiten beieinander und wusch sich nur rasch in einem nahen Bach das Gesicht, dann war sie auch schon unterwegs. Der Tag würde wieder sehr schön und warm werden und später sehr heiß. Aber das war ihr egal, Hauptsache sie kam ihrem Ziel so schnell es ging näher.

„_Schnell Saphira! Wir müssen sie finden, ehe sie der Festung zu nahe kommt!" _beschwor er sie und Saphira gab ihr bestes, aber es war nicht leicht einen einzigen Menschen in der Weite zu finden. Sie konnte praktisch überall sein und sie war so zart dass sie kaum spuren hinterließ.

„_Hast du dir eigentlich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass wir direkt auf Galbatroix Festung zufliegen? Was wenn wir ihm direkt in die Arme laufen?" _Saphira fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl. Es war zu gefährlich und konnte ihnen das Leben kosten. Eragon befand sich mit sich selbst in einem unlösbaren Konflikt.

„_Ach Saphira ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Einerseits stimmt das was du sagst, aber andererseits fühle ich dass ich es Murtagh schuldig bin, das ich mich um Gäla kümmere und er würde es mir und sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr ein Leid geschieht. Ich fühle mich einfach für sie verantwortlich."_

Eragon versuchte Saphira klar zu machen warum er sie so großen Gefahren aussetzte. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Broms letzte Worte.

_Schütze sie mit deinem Leben, denn wenn du sie verlierst wirst du es ewig bereuen!_

Ein Leben ohne Saphira konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, was wenn er sie wirklich zu großen Gefahren aussetzte? Welches Recht hatte er dazu? Schweigend flogen sie weiter und hofften Gäla zu finden. Bald zu finden, ehe sie der Festung Urû´baen zu nahe kam.

Schon von der Weite sah Dorn die zarte Gestalt die duckend durchs Unterholz schlüpfte, dabei immer wieder Schutz von Felsen und Bäumen suchte und sich gründlich umsah. Irgendwie kam ihm die zierliche Gestalt vertraut vor. Er hatte sie schon einmal wo gesehen.

„_Da schleicht jemand an die Festung heran!" _machte er Murtagh auf den Menschen dort unten aufmerksam. Niedergeschlagen sah er in die angewiesene Richtung. Galbatorix duldete keine Fremden in seinem Reich die sich wie Diebe hereinschlichen. Er würde den Eindringling töten müssen. Es war nicht nur ein Mensch, es war eindeutig ein Mädchen.

Murtagh sah genauer hin und erstarrte. Er brauchte sie nicht genau zu sehen. Es reichte das er nur ihre Konturen ausmachte. Er kannte ihre Bewegungen. Er erkannte sie an ihrer Haarfarbe. Dort unten war niemand anderes als Gäla.

Warum war sie zurückgekommen? Was war passiert? Waren die Varden nicht gut zu ihr gewesen? Hatten sie sie nicht aufgenommen? Oder war es Eragon der sie fortgetrieben hatte? Hasste er ihn schon so stark, dass er es an einem unschuldigen Wesen ausließ?

Endlich nach langer Suche hat er sie entdeckt. Dort unten lief sie, geduckt zwischen den Felsen und Bäumen. Er war der Festung Urû´baen schon viel zu nahe gekommen, aber an Umkehr war nicht mehr zu denken. Und schon gar nicht mehr jetzt wo er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Er ließ Saphira hinab gleiten und landete gleichzeitig mit einem anderen Drachen vor ihr.

Murtagh!

Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden an. Zwischen ihnen stand Gäla und sah ihrerseits von einem roten auf einen blauen Drachen und wieder zurück. Wie hatten die beiden sie gefunden? Sie hatte sich doch so klein und unauffällig wie möglich gemacht? Und was passierte jetzt? Zornig funkelte Murtagh Eragon an.

„Was hast du getan, Bruder?" das letzte Wort spie er wie ein Schimpfwort aus und ließ so Eragon seine Verachtung für ihn spüren. Eragon zog sein Schwert und zielte wütend auf Murtagh.

„Nichts im Vergleich zu dir! Ich bin kein Abtrünniger geworden, so wie du!" warf er ihm nicht minder verächtlich vor. Die beiden Drachen begannen zu Pfauchen und sich mit gezogenen Krallen zu umschleichen.

Eragon sprang von Saphira und wartete auf Murtagh. Dieser stürzte mit einem Wutgeheul herab und versetzt ihm mit dem Schwert einen so heftigen Hieb, dass Eragon beinahe das Geichgewicht verlor.

„So kämpft du also! Du schickst ein unschuldiges Mädchen aus um mich zu finden!" warf er ihm gleichzeitig vor. Er war so wütend und hasserfüllt auf Eragon. Er gab ihm die Schuld, dass Gäla wieder in Gefahr schwebte.

„So war es nicht!" schrie Gäla, doch keiner hörte auf sie.

„Ich habe es nicht nötig mich zu verstecken!" konterte Eragon kalt und holte weit mit dem Schwert aus. Dieses Mal bekam Murtagh die Wucht zu spüren, dieses Mal ging er fast unter diesem in die Knie.

„Ich kann dich auch so besiegen!" triumphierte Eragon über ihn, aber er hatte sich zu früh gefreut.

Murtagh tauchte unten weg und holte gleichzeitig mit Zar´roc aus. Der harte Aufprall der Schwerter aufeinander ließ beiden beinahe den Arm taub werden. Beide meinten es ernst, bitterernst. Nur einer von ihnen würde diesen Platz lebend verlassen.

Murtagh gelang es einige gezielte Schläge auszuteilen und brachte Eragon zum zurückweichen. Dieser stolperte ungeschickt über eine Wurzel und kam zu fall. Murtagh sah seine Chance gekommen und stürzte sich mit aller Kraft vorwärts. Im letzten Moment gelang es Eragon sich auf die Seite zu drehen und unter dem Schwerthieb wegzutauchen, lediglich seine Schulter wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Ein langer blutiger Schnitt zog sich über sie bis hinab zu seinem Schwertarm. Keuchend standen sie einander gegenüber. Eragon sein Schwert leicht gesenkt, Murtagh das seine direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Eragon holte von unten aus und schlug Murtaghs Schwert zur Seite. Murtagh nutze den Schwung den Eragon ihm somit gab und drehte sich voller Wucht zu ihm.

Dieser Hieb würde Eragon töten, doch dieser zielte gleichzeitig mit seinem auf Murtaghs Herz auch er würde eine tödliche Wunde erleiden. Gäla stand leicht abseits und sah mit wachsendem Grauen die beiden kämpfen. Es war nicht Recht. Bruder gegen Bruder. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm sie den letzten Hieb wahr, doch bevor er zur Gänze ausgeführt war, warf sie sich rasch aus einem Impuls heraus dazwischen.

Eragon sah sich aus dem Augenwinkel auf sie zustürzen und es gelang ihm seinen Hieb abzulenken, aber Murtagh sah es nicht und sein Hieb traf sie tödlich über den ganzen Rücken. Atemlos sank sie vor seinen Augen zusammen, gleichzeitig fiel ihm Zar´roc aus seinen nun kraftlosen Händen.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die beiden zu Boden fallen. Über Gälas Lippen drang ein schmerzhafter Seufzer. In Murtagh schrie alles auf und er sank auf die Knie. „Nein!"

Kummervoll warf er sich über sie und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen. Er sah hinab in ihre braunen Augen.

„Verzeih mir! Was habe ich getan!" rief er schmerzerfüllt aus.

Gäla hob schwach ihren Arm und strich ihm die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sich schwach, dann versank ihre Welt in Dunkelheit.

„Rette sie!" flehte er und sah hoch zu Eragon.

Eragon runzelte kurz die Stirn und kniete dann rasch nieder. Zum Nachdenken blieb später noch Zeit, jetzt galt es Gäla zu retten.

„Waise heill!" murmelte er und streckte den Arm über Gäla.

Die Wunde auf Gälas Rücken begann sich sofort zu schließen, sie würde überleben. Kraftlos ließ Eragon seinen Arm sinken, ihre Heilung hatte ihn sehr viel von seiner eigenen Energie gekostet, nun fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und schwach.

„Sie wird es schaffen, lediglich eine blasse Narbe wird zu sehen sein." meinte er und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Diese Antwort ließ Murtagh erbleichen. Sie war durch ihn gezeichnet wie er selbst. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Murtagh schien schlug Gäla die Augen auf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was….?" wisperte sie.

„Sch! Schone dich. Ich habe dich beinahe getötet und er hat dir das Leben gerettet." Erzählte ihr Murtagh mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich die Schuld gab. Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über seinen Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Hätte ich mich nicht freiwillig zwischen euch gestellt, wäre das nicht passiert." Ihre Güte ließ ihn sich noch schlechter fühlen.

„Was kann ich tun?" Mit dieser Frage gab er sich in ihre Hände. Sie sollte entscheiden, welche Strafe angemessen für sein Verhalten war. Gäla atmete tief durch und sah auf Eragon.

„Kannst du ihm helfen frei zu sein?" Eragon nickte bejahend.

Er konnte, wenn es Murtagh zuließ ihn nach Ellesméra zu den Elfen bringen. Ihre Magie war viel älter als die von Galbatorix. Wenn ihn jemand von seinem verfluchten Schwur befreien konnte, dann sie.

„Es hat keinen Zweck! Der Schwur bindet mich an diesen Ort. Galbatorix würde es sofort spüren, wenn ich zu fliehen versuchte. Oder denkt ihr ich, wir hätten es nicht versucht?" Dabei meinte er sich und Dorn.

Gäla richtete sich ob seiner verzweifelten Worte auf und schloss die Arme um ihn. Unterdessen nahm Eragon seine Kette ab, ein Geschenk von den Zwergen und hielt sie Murtagh hin.

„Hier, leg sie um, dann kann dich Galbatorix nicht finden!" Murtagh sah Eragon in die Augen und konnte darin nichts anderes als Aufrichtigkeit und Freundschaft lesen. Eragon ließ sie Murtagh in die Hand gleiten. Dieser umschloss sie fest mit der Faust.

„Das alleine wird nicht reichen, fürchte ich. Ihr habt von seiner Grausamkeit keine Ahnung. Sie kennt keine Grenzen. Sollte ich versuchen zu fliehen oder mir jemand dabei behilflich sein, so bin ich gezwungen denjenigen ohne zu zögern zu töten! Er hat meine Seele manipuliert und meinen Geist vergiftet!" Schweigend saßen sie da, bis Eragon den Kopf hob.

„Ich kann dich, wenn du es erlaubst, in tiefen Schlaf versetzten. Du würdest erst an unserm Ziel erwachen." Abwartend betrachtete er Murtagh.

Was Eragon von ihm verlangte setzte viel Vertrauen voraus, aber hatte er nicht gerade Gäla das Leben gerettet? Und er war kein Lügner.

„Bitte Murtagh lass es uns versuchen!" flehte Gäla.

Wieder sah er ihr tief in die Augen, dann blickte er hoch zu Eragon und nickte zustimmend. Eragon erhob sich und reichte ihm Zar´roc, doch Murtagh griff nicht danach. Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nie wieder werde ich diese Klinge berühren! Sie hat schon zu viel Unheil in mein Leben gebracht." Eragon nahm sie an sich und verstaute sie in Saphiras Sattel.

Murtagh legte sich die Kette um und zog Gäla an den Händen mit sich auf die Füße, ohne loszulassen sah er sie an.

„Wach über mich während ich schlafe." bat er und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln um sie zu beruhigen, denn noch immer lag tiefe Sorge in ihren Augen.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte Eragon leise.

„Es gab eine Zeit da habe ich dich aufrichtig gehasst und wenn ich heute die Chance gehabt hätte, ich hätte dich getötet. Du hast Gäla das Leben gerettet und mir die Augen geöffnet. Es tut mir leid." Murtagh sah Eragon gerade in die Augen und dieser spürte das er jedes Wort ehrlich meinte.

„Auch ich habe dich gehasst und heute hätten wir uns beide beinahe getötet. Es ist Gäla alleine zu verdanken, dass wir beide noch leben." Eragon hielt Murtagh die Hand hin und ergriff zog er ihn in seine Arme.

„Brüder?"

„Für immer!"

Murtagh wandte sich ab, ihm standen Tränen in den Augen und er wollte nicht das Eragon sie sah.

„_Dorn?" _fragte Murtagh im Geist seinen Drachen.

„_Ich werde bei dir sein und dir überall hin folgen. Mag auch mir Galbatorix Schwüre abgerungen haben, so ist doch mein Reiter an erster Stelle und steht über jeden Schwur!"_

„Ich bin soweit!" Murtagh hielt Eragon seine Hände hin.

„Du solltest mich fesseln. Nur zur Sicherheit." meinte er trocken.

Eragon nickte nur und begann ihm sorgfältig die Hände zusammen zu binden. Kaum war er damit fertig ließ er ihn sich hinlegen und murmelte einige Worte der alten Elfensprache. Seine Worte waren noch nicht zur Gänze verklungen, als Murtagh in tiefen Schlaf fiel. Besorgt betrachtete Gäla ihn.

„Er wird doch wieder erwachen?"

„Hab keine Angst, ihm kann nichts passieren." Beruhigte Eragon sie.

Sie legten Murtagh in Saphiras Sattel. Eragon schwang sich hinter ihm und Gäla fand auch noch Platz und so begann die nächste aufregende Reise für Gäla.

„Unter uns siehst du Du Weldenvarden!" erklärte ihr Eragon. „Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Für Eragon war es schön wieder hier zu sein. Bei den Elfen war alles so friedlich, man spürte den Krieg hier am Rand kaum. Er freute sich Islanzadi die Elfenkönigin wieder zu treffen und vor allem Oromis seinen Meister. Auf in hoffte er am Meisten. Er war selber ein Drachenreiter und er konnte Murtagh bestimmt helfen Galbatorix Macht zu überwinden.

Mit Sorge hatte er ein paar Mal den Anhänger der Kette leuchten sehen und er fühlte sich heiß an. Galbatorix suchte nach ihm. Er würde grenzenlos wütend sein, wenn er merkte, dass er einen zweiten Reiter verloren hatte. Denn Murtaghs Seele war noch nicht verloren, er trug noch viel Gutes in sich und mit Hilfe der Elfen würde er seine Freiheit wiedererlangen. Nach vielen Stunden landeten sie in Ellesméra.

Mit großem Staunen sahen die Elfen den zweiten Drachen an. Im Gegensatz zu Saphira die blau war, war Dorn rot wie Feuer. Eragon hörte ein leises wispern und raunen in der Menge und vereinzelt Worte wie „Abtrünniger!" „Verräter!" „Mörder!"

Auch die Elfen waren Murtagh nicht wohl gesonnen. Eragon machte sich große Sorgen. Was wenn er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Islanzadi riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Eragon!" rief sie. „Schön dich zu sehen!"

„Astra Esterni ono thelduin!" antwortete Eragon freundlich den Gruß in der alten Sprache.

„Das ist Gäla." Stellte er das Mädchen vor.

„Und das ist Murtagh. Galbatorix hat ihn in seine Gewalt gebracht und ihn unter Folter Schwüre leisten lassen, die ihn an ihn binden und die ihn zwingen seine Befehle auszuführen. Er hat sich freiwillig bereit erklärt hier her zu kommen um davon befreit zu werden. Er hat ein gutes Herz. All das was er tun musste geschah gegen seinen Willen."

Islanzadi ging um den schlafenden Krieger herum.

„Warum sollen wir dir glauben, Argetlam?" fragte ihn die Elfenkönigin.

„Er ist mein Bruder und ich vertraue ihm." erwiderte er mit Überzeugung.

„Und sie?" fragte sie nach Gäla und wies mit der Hand auf sie.

„Sie wurde von Galbatorix versklavt und dank Murtagh gelang ihr die Flucht. Die beiden gehören zusammen." Bei diesen Worten errötete Gäla.

Bei Eragon klang das so selbstverständlich, aber sie und Murtagh hatten darüber nie gesprochen. Sie wusste im Grunde gar nicht was er dachte, was er fühlte. Vielleicht hatte er nur Mitleid mit ihr? Vielleicht wollte er sie gar nicht hier haben? Was wusste sie schon?

Islanzadi spürte den inneren Konflikt von Gäla und gab Weisung ihr ein Lager zu richten und ihr etwas zu essen zu geben. Murtagh wurde zu Oromis gebracht, damit dieser festestellen konnte wie ihm zu helfen war. Gäla bekam ein wunderschönes Baumquartier. Es war als sei der Baum so gewachsen, dass darin eine gemütliche Behausung entstand.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Gäla dieses Wunder. Sie zwang sich etwas von den frischen Früchten die man ihr hingestellt hatte zu essen, aber immer wieder ertappte sie sich wie sie unruhig zur Tür blickte. Was passierte jetzt mit Murtagh und warum sagte ihr niemand bescheid?

Sie hasste es hier zum untätigen rum sitzen verdammt zu sein. Sie hasste beinahe Eragon, weil er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Weil sie nicht wusste wo er war und sie diese Ungewissheit schier umbrachte. Sie hatte versprochen über ihn zu wachen und nun wusste sie nicht einmal wo er war.

Immer zorniger und unruhiger schritt sie auf und ab, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und die vielen Stufen die sich wie natürlich gewachsen um den Baum wandten nach unten. Sie lief durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Murtagh, Eragon oder den Drachen. Doch sie sah niemanden, nicht einmal einen Elf der ihr hätte Auskunft geben können.

„Es sieht nicht gut um ihn aus!" stellte Oromis fest. „Ich kann den Schwur nicht von ihm nehmen. Galbatorix wusste genau was er tat. Er wird erst gebrochen sein, wenn Galbatorix tot ist und nicht früher."

Niedergeschlagen sah Eragon ihn an, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Aber ich kann in abschwächen und ich kann ihn lehren sich dagegen zu wehren und zu schützten." Das war zwar weniger als er sich erhofft hatte.

Sie hatten Murtagh noch nicht erweckt, denn wäre es aussichtslos gewesen, hätten sie ihn erlösen müssen. Ihn laufen zu lassen wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen.

„Weck ihn auf! Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen!" befahl ihm Oromis.

Eragon sprach die Worte dafür und langsam schlug Murtagh die Augen auf. Benommen und desorientiert blickte er um sich, bis seine Augen auf Eragon fielen. Wild begann er um sich zu schlagen. Wollte jeden in seiner Nähe töten. Er hasste jeden. Er musste zurück zu seinem König. Er zehrte heftig an seinen Fesseln.

„Lass mich los du Feigling und stell dich mir wie ein Mann! Ich werde dich töten! Wie kannst du mich meinem König entreißen!" fauchte er leidenschaftlich. Er war wie von Sinnen. In seinen Augen stand ein Furchterregender Glanz. Oromis legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach leise ein paar Worte.

„Was?" bevor er die Frage zu Ende formulieren konnte, sank er kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Sein Geist begann sich zu klären. Der Schwur war durchbrochen, vorerst. Fragen zeichneten sich in seinen blauen Augen ab. Viele Fragen und eine davon wurde ihm sofort beantwortet, als er Eragon in die Augen blickte. Es gab keine Heilung für ihn. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es ist nicht ganz so wie du denkst." hörte er eine fremde Stimme hinter sich. Schnell wandte er sich dieser zu, sein Geist suchte währenddessen Dorn.

„_Ich bin hier und mir geht es gut."_ bekam er die erleichternde Antwort.

„Ich kann dir helfen gegen den Schwur anzukämpfen. Ich kann ihn abmildern und ich kann dir beibringen dich vor Galbatorix zugriff zu schützen, aber ich kann den Schwur nicht von dir nehmen. Nur der Tod kann das."

Resigniert sank Murtagh in sich zusammen. Alles umsonst. Er hätte auf der Festung bleiben sollen und auf seinen Tod oder den von Galbatorix hoffen sollen. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen einer einfachen Sklavin die Entscheidung zu überlassen. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Es dachte anders darüber und automatisch hielt er Ausschau nach ihr.

„Sie ist nicht hier!" hörte er Eragon sanft sagen. Ertappt zuckte er zusammen. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen nie wieder Gefühle zu zeigen? Und doch durchschaute Eragon ihn mühelos.

„Du wirst hier bei mir bleiben und deine Ausbildung beginnen. Es wird hart werden. Viel härter noch als für Eragon, da er nicht gegen das Gift in sich ankämpfen musste."

Eragon zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Hatte Oromis vergessen wie schwer verwundet er dank Durza war, als er hier ankam?

„Nein Eragon, dass habe ich nicht. Nur deine Wunde war an deinem Körper, aber Murtaghs Wunden sitzen auf seiner Seele und quälen ihn tausendmal mehr." Verstehend nickte Eragon mit dem Kopf.

„Meister ich werde euch wieder verlassen. Man braucht mich bei den Varden in Du Völler Eldrvarya. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich fühle wie sich Galbatorix zum nächsten vernichtenden Schlag rüstet und wenn er merkt das Murtagh verschwunden ist, wird er sehr zornig darüber sein." Bei diesen Worten sprang Murtagh auf die Beine.

Lass mich mit dir kommen. Ich will kämpfen!" rief er hitzig aus und vergaß für einen Moment warum es für ihn unmöglich war.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du bist keine Hilfe nur eine Last und eine Gefahr für andere." holte ihn Oromis streng wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Missmutig verzog Murtagh sein Gesicht. Er hasste es tatenlos herumsitzen zu müssen, während andere ihr Leben in der Schlacht riskierten.

„Du wirst nicht tatenlos sein, vertrau mir. Ich werde dir viel zu tun geben." wies er ihn streng zu recht, an Eragon gewandt wünschte er diesem eine gute Reise und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen wieder zu kommen und seine Ausbildung abzuschließen. Eragon trat an Murtagh heran und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mein Bruder bist. Versprich mir auf Gäla gut zu achten. Sie ist etwas ganz besonders!" bat er ihn noch und als er die Eifersucht kurz in Murtaghs Augen aufleuchten sah, beugte er sich augenzwinkernd vor.

„Keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder, ich mag sie wie eine Schwester nicht mehr und sie denkt sicher genauso." Lächelnd überließ er Murtagh seinen Gedanken und schlenderte gutgelaunt zu Saphira.

Alles schien gut zu werden. Murtagh war wieder auf der richtigen Seite und in guten Händen und Galbatorix hatte keinen Abtrünnigen mehr auf seiner Seite, der ihnen das Leben schwer machen konnte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch sein Untergang und das sich Ayra in ihn verliebte. Letzteres wird wahrscheinlich in tausend Jahren nicht passieren. Dachte er zynisch und schwang sich dabei auf Saphiras Rücken.

Verwirrt, wütend und müde setzte sich Gäla auf eine große Wurzel. Die Bäume in Ellesméra waren höher und älter als sie bisher welche gesehen hatte und manch überdimensionale Wurzel ragte über den Boden hinaus und bildete so eine natürliche Sitzgelegenheit. Betrübt starrte sie vor sich hin. Was sollte sie tun?

Sie fühlte sich als wäre sie der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Sie war einsam. Ein leises Surren ließ sie den Kopf heben. Über ihr flog Saphira und Eragon. Er entdeckte sie und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wirklich ganz alleine. Sie kannte niemanden hier, bis auf Murtagh und von dem wusste sie nicht wo er war.

Traurig kehrte sie in ihr Baumhaus zurück und legte sich nieder. Sie sah wie die Sonne unterging und den unzähligen Sternen Platz machte und dachte immer noch an ihn. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und träumte von dunklen Händen die nach ihr griffen und sie ins Verderben ziehen wollten. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich nicht ausgeruht, sondern völlig zerschlagen.

Während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte ihr jemand frisches Obst und Brot hingestellt. Sie war immer noch alleine. Betrübt zwang sie sich ein paar Bissen zu essen und dachte dabei an die anderen Sklaven auf Galbatoix Festung. Mit einigen war sie befreundet gewesen und so war sie trotz aller Härte und Grausamkeit nie alleine, aber hier fühlte sie sich von allem und jedem isoliert.

Lustlos legte sie das kaum angebissene Brot zur Seite und verließ das Baumhaus. Wieder traf sie unten niemanden. Sie erkundete die Gegend und sah sich alles an und als hätte sie sie mit ihrem Kummer herbei gerufen tauchten sie auf. Die Elfen. Sie sah bisher nur Islanzadi und ihr Gefolge, so traf sie nun auf einige gar seltsam Gestaltete Wesen.

Freundlich sprachen sie mit ihr und erklärten ihr mit viel Ruhe und Geduld, warum sie so waren wie sie waren. Ihre Magie war so alt, so dass sie über all die Jahre gelernt hatten sich dank dieser zu verändern. Sie konnten so aussehen wie sie es wollten. Manche wirkten daher mehr wie Pflanzen, andere wie Tiere, darum hatte Gäla sie nicht gesehen, nicht wahrgenommen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit da waren.

Die Elfen waren ihrerseits von Gäla begeistert. Sie war so erfrischend natürlich, obwohl sie gezwungen war unter Galbatorixs Schreckensherrschaft zu dienen. Menschen, das wussten sie, waren leicht zerbrechliche Wesen und doch erstaunten sie einige von ihnen immer wieder, wie robust sie trotzdem sein konnten. So ein Mensch war Gäla. Sie war immer noch freundlich und gut, obwohl das Leben so grausam zu ihr war.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie viel bei den unterschiedlichsten Elfen, lernte Vanir ein großer Krieger und Dusan ein Elfenkind kennen und freundete sich mit diesen an. Auch Islanzadi redete manchmal mit ihr. In der großen Halle begegnete sie Túnivor. Dieser saß tief gebeugt über weißes Pergament und beschrieb es dicht mit einer schön geschwungenen Feder. Fasziniert trat sie näher und fragte ihn über diese Kunst interessiert aus.

Irgendwann wurden ihm die Fragen zu viel und er lehrte sie Schreiben und Lesen. Mit Feuereifer widmete sie sich dieser Kunst und Túnivor war von ihrem Lerneifer begeistert. Während sie sich im Schreiben übte las er ihr die alten Geschichten aus seinem Volk vor.

„Túnivor? Warum machst du diese Schriften nicht mit Magie? Wäre das nicht viel einfacher?" fragte sie ihn Einestages. Túnivor beugte sich zu ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das wäre es, aber es würde keinen Spaß machen. Wo wäre die Freude, wenn alles mit einem einfachen Handstreich erledigt wäre?" Verstehend nickte Gäla.

Sie begann sich zu verändern. Sie nahm Gewicht zu und bekam rosige Backen von der vielen frischen Luft. Sie begann Elfenkleider zu tragen, liebte ihre Geschichten, aber vor allem den Frieden dem diesem Volk innewohnte.

Nur einen traf sie nie – Murtagh.

Oromis war streng mit ihm, zwang ihn jeden Tag lange und intensiv zu meditieren. Ihren ersten Streit hatten sie bereits am ersten Tag, da sich Murtagh weigerte ihn und seinen Drachen Glaedr Meister zu nennen. Er würde niemanden so nennen. Dass hatte er zur Genüge unter Galbatorix getan. Dazwischen bekam er immer wieder Anfälle in den er Oromis zu töten versuchte und zu fliehen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie unterdrücken. Es war schwerer als er dachte.

Oromis setzte sich oft mit seinem Drachen zusammen und beide hatten sie die gleichen Probleme. Auch Dorn war zu wild und zu temperamentvoll. Ständig kämpften sie gegen die an sie gestellten Aufgaben an. Galbatorix hatte ihm viel beigebracht und Murtagh war jetzt schon außergewöhnlich stark, aber das tiefe Verständnis um die Geheimnisse die die Magie in sich barg, die hatte ihm niemand gelehrt und so erkannte er noch nicht, dass alles was er tat Auswirkung auf ganz viele haben konnte.

Das alles seinen Preis hatte und mit viel Beacht und Umsicht eingesetzt werden musste. Oft stapfte Murtagh wütend aus Oromis Hütte und rannte zum Fluss runter, zornig blickte er in diesen. Er brauchte niemanden der ihm erklärte wie Magie funktionierte, er war neben Galbatorix der stärkste Magier.

„Das mag vielleicht stimmen, was ich eher bezweifle. Du hast immer noch nicht gelernt auf die Natur und ihre Gesetzte zu achten, noch verstehst du den tiefen Zusammenhang zwischen dir und allem was dich umgibt. Das macht einen wahren Drachenreiter aus, nicht nur das Wissen um ein paar magische Sprüche die dir erlauben deinen Willen durchzusetzen."

Murtagh war immer noch zu wütend um den tieferen Sinn von Omoris Worten zu verstehen, noch erkannte er das es der alte Elf nur gut mit ihm meinte und so antwortete er schärfer als er es wollte.

„Und das sagt mir ein alter Drachenreiter, der im Grunde keiner mehr ist. Der sich hier feige vor der Welt versteckt, statt sich seinen Feinden zu stellen. Sieh dich nur an, du bist kein Krieger mehr. Du bist nur ein alter gebrochener Mann."

Spuckte er ihm verächtlich vor die Füße, dann rief er Dorn zu sich und erhob sich mit ihm in die Lüfte. Glaedr landete an seiner Seite und beide starrten sie ihnen nach.

„_Er wird es nie lernen. Er ist viel zu ungeduldig. Viel zu zornig."_ seufzte Oromis.

„_Gib ihm Zeit. Vertrau ihm. Er hat ein gutes Herz." _Widersprach ihm der Drache sanft und verschwieg seine eigenen Probleme mit dem jungen feurigen Drachen Dorn.

Immer noch wütend ließ er Dorn auf einer Lichtung landen. Sie waren jetzt beinahe vier Wochen hier. In dieser Zeit hatte er Gäla nicht einmal gesehen. Ständig zwang ihn Omoris zu irgendwelchen für ihn unverständlichen Aufgaben. Was sollte es für einen Sinn haben auf die Geräusche der Natur zu lauschen, zu hören wie alles lebte und existierte rund um ihn? Beständig quälte ihn der Schwur den er Galbatorix geleistet hatte.

Ungehalten schlug er mit einem Stab auf das lange Gras ein. Ein leises Plätschern ließ ihn innehalten. Vorsichtig lugte er zwischen den Bäumen durch. Vor ihm lag ein kleiner See. Silbern glänzte sein Wasser in der Sonne und tausende Lichtpunkte tanzten auf ihn, ansonsten lag er still und unbewegt da. Es war schön und friedlich hier und er merkte wie er ruhiger wurde.

Tief atmete er die würzige Luft vom Wasser ein und ließ seine Sinne wandern. Er hörte die Grillen zirpen, sah Elstern wie sie ihre Nachkommen fütterten. Lauschte dem Quaken der Frösche. Alles war so friedlich und mit sich im Einklang. Hier verstand er was Oromis ihm sagen wollte.

Zufrieden lächelnd öffnete er die Augen und erstarrte. Vor ihm tauchte eine Erscheinung auf. Ein Mädchen, ihm den Rücken zugewandt erhob sich aus dem Wasser. Er sah zuerst nur ihr dunkles nasses Haar, dann die Schultern und dann sah er sie.

Eine lange hässliche Narbe zog sich quer über ihren Rücken. Schmerzlich keuchend wich er einen Schritt zurück.

Gäla!

Immer noch fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hatte sie beinahe getötet. Er wandte sich ab und ließ sich ins Gras sinken. Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder gegenüber treten? Wie sehr musste sie ihn hassen. Er hatte ihr nichts als Unglück gebracht. Er sollte gehen, aus ihrer Nähe verschwinden, aber er konnte nicht.

Seit vielen Wochen hatte er sie nicht gesehen und sich fast mit jedem Atemzug nach ihr gesehnt und nun wo sie so nahe war brachte er es nicht über sich mit ihr ein einziges Wort zu wechseln. Frustriert strich er sich durchs Haar. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so saß und mit sich haderte, als ihn plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Murtagh?"

Er schloss die Augen. Wie schön war es ihre Stimme zu hören. Wie sehr er sie tatsächlich vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Jede Faser in ihm drängte ihn sich umzudrehen ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken, sie anzusehen, aber er fühlte sich dazu völlig außerstande.

Sanft berührte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter, so als müsste auch sie sich davon überzeugen dass er wirklich vor ihr saß. Immer noch die Augen geschlossen griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie schön es ist deine Stimme zu hören. Versprich mir mich nie wieder so lange alleine zu lassen." Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie bei seinen Worten in die Knie. Er hatte sie vermisst, vielleicht genauso sehr wie sie ihn.

„Wo bist du gewesen? Ich konnte dich nicht finden. Ich dachte du hättest mich vergessen." erwiderte sie traurig und unsicher. Heftig drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Dich vergessen? Niemals!" sprach er mit feuriger Überzeugung.

Seine Augen wanderten über ihr schönes Gesicht. War es möglich, dass sie noch schöner geworden war? Er verlor sich beinahe in ihren braunen Augen die ihn so liebevoll anblickten.

„Sag mir dass du mich liebst." bat er flehend.

Er brauchte ihre Liebe um all die Bürden in seinem Leben zu überstehen. Schüchtern senkte sie die Augen. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass er ihre Worte, als sie glaubte sterben zu müssen vergessen hatte. Auch wenn sie nach wie vor der Wahrheit entsprachen so fühlte sie sich einfach nicht sicher genug sie jetzt auszusprechen.

Unsicher sah er sie an. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht. Vielleicht fühlte sie nichts für ihn. Vielleicht hatte sie damals gar nicht ihn gemeint. Verzweiflung schlich sich in sein Herz. Seine Hand zitterte leicht als er sie nach ihr ausstreckte und ihr Kinn anhob.

„Sag mir nicht, dass nur ich so empfinde. Sag mir nicht, dass meine Liebe zu dir unerwidert bleibt." flehte er leise.

Er brauchte sie, er brauchte sie so sehr. Bebend schlug sie die Hand an den Mund und versuchte so ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Die Tränen liefen ihr unkontrolliert über die Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." wisperte sie gleich einem Hauch im Wind und er hatte Mühe ihre Worte auf die er so sehnsüchtig wartete zu hören.

Nun war es an ihm demütig den Kopf zu senken. Sie war sein Wunder in einer für ihn so düsteren Welt. Tief sog er die Worte auf und verschloss sie in seinem Herzen. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte sie voller Liebe an.

Zärtlich schloss er sie in seine Arme und nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre unergründlich braunen Augen küsste er sie und es war als wären sie wieder auf dem Felsplateau. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart waren eins. Der Kuss offenbarte beiden viel von den Wünschen und Sehnsüchten des anderen.

Die Welt um sie schien vergessen, nur die Welt hatte sie nicht vergessen. Die Elfen zogen sich diskret zurück, als sie das Liebespaar entdeckten und wie ein Flüstern im Wind zog sich die Kunde durch Ellesméra bis auch an Oromis Ohren. Dankbar seufzte er auf. Von nun an würde der Unterricht mit dem Jungen leichter werden.

Er hatte jemanden gefunden, der seine Welt heller, sein Leben strahlender machte. Sie würde die Schatten die Galbatorix in seine Seele gemalt hatte vertreiben und andere Gefühle hinein zaubern, mit einem Zauber der noch älter war als Elfenmagie – Liebe.

Die Schlacht um Alagaësia war noch nicht entschieden, noch war Galbatorix nicht besiegt und doch waren sie heute um einen bedeutenden Schritt näher an den Sieg gerückt. Murtagh war keiner mehr der unter seinem Befehl stand. Ein weiterer Drachenreiter kämpfte für die ihre Seite und endlich hatten sie eine echte Chance zu gewinnen.

Ende


End file.
